Behind Those Chocolate Eyes
by Tenno-Megumi
Summary: Kakashi has actually noticed Iruka for the first time, and Iruka couldn't care less. That is, until Kakashi takes romantic interest in Iruka... And he starts to see what exactly is behind those chocolate eyes. KakashixIruka M for a reason. Minor others.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Kakashi has actually noticed Iruka for the first time, and Iruka couldn't care less. That is, until Kakashi takes romantic interest in Iruka... And he starts to see what exactly is behind those chocolate eyes.

**Meg**: Iie! I actually did a good summary for once! Woot! Oh and this started out as pure "Kakashi x Iruka Crack" so if parts of it don't make sense I apologize but it will get better!  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: That's how most of your stories are...  
><strong>Shi<strong>: The dobe's right you know...  
><strong>Meg &amp; Kyu<strong>: HEY!  
><strong>Shi<strong>: *rolls his eyes* ANYWAY do the disclaimer.  
><strong>Meg<strong>: QQ Fine. *sighs* I don't own Naruto as much as I want to.. All the characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto... Except for my OC's that occasionally pop in...  
><strong>Shi and Kyu<strong>: *roll their eyes* Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>A brown-haired, pony-tailed chunin sat in the mission office for one of the first times in a long time. The notorious copy-nin, the one and only Hatake Kakashi, stood gaping like a fish at the first person to ever reject his mission report. Umino Iruka.<p>

"'We got in. We did it. We got out.' Is not a proper mission report, Jonin -san, especially when it is written on a ramen ticket. I'm sorry but you'll have to write a real report." Iruka promptly handed back the offending slip of paper. Ignoring the silver-haired man before him, he called out. "Next!"

"Wait a minute, do you know who I am?" Kakashi blurted out in surprise. He watched as the pony-tailed Chunin blinked, gazed around at the reverent stares aimed towards him as well as the man before him. Those chocolate eyes swirling with what seemed like amusement.

Iruka blinked again before contemplating the man before him. "Hatake Kakashi, graduated at the academy age 5, Chunin at age 6. Ninja registration number is 009720 and you are currently a Jonin however most people suspect at one point you were in ANBU. You are also known as Sharingan Kakashi and the Legendary Copy-nin. It is said you know more than one thousand jutsus. Now please step aside and let me continue my work." Iruka stated simply while staring into the one shocked eye of the Jonin before him.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Kakashi sputtered, completely put off by the man before him.

Iruka smiled sweetly. "I'm Umino Iruka. Every Jonins worst nightmare."

Next to Iruka sat Izumo and Genma, barely holding back their laughter. Across the room Raidou let out an amused chuckle, which quickly turned into a cough as Kakashi whirled on him, glaring.

Iruka leaned forward slowly. "I'll ask once more, _Hatake-san, _please go fix your report while I do my job."

Kakashi stepped aside, stunned at how he was being treated. Huffing he flopped onto the mission room couch next to Raidou.

"Who in the hell is he?" Kakashi muttered to himself.

"You remember the chunin exams?" Raidou asked and Kakashi nodded in response. "He was the chunin that told you off about entering Naruto."

"Oh… Him… That was 4 years ago though… Naruto is even a jonin now… Oh and how come I've never seen him in the mission room before?"

Raidou chuckled. "Iruka is one of the Hokages favorites. He makes friends with nearly everyone he meets. Tsunade-sama usually keeps him holed up helping Shizune-san and herself."

"Oh…" Was all Kakashi said as he stared at the chunin. Suddenly his line of sight was blocked by a thigh belonging to a certain spikey haired jonin. "What do you want, Kotetsu?"

"Oh… I was just wondering how you're fairing after getting one of Iruka-kuns lectures… First time I got one I promptly pissed myself and hid away for a good week. That man is damned scary."

"Ibiki and I are trying to get him to take up the Hokage's offer of Jonin promotion and trying to get him to join interrogation with us… He would probably be more effective than Ibiki and I combined!" A purple haired Tokubetsu Jonin joined them.

"Anko." Raidou nodded to the woman as Kotetsu huffed at being interrupted. Kakashi blinked at her with his one eye.

"Yo."

And so the discussion about Iruka continued, fueling the fire of Kakashi's curiosity. He paid a particularly detail more thought than others though. 'The hokage herself has offered him the position of Jonin more than once apparently… And I remember his performance during the Shinobi World War… Who is this man?' He thought as he watched the chunin stalk out of the mission room since his shift was over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka groaned as he stretched up from his chair, glaring at the clock on his kitchen wall. He was due at the academy in less than an hour, but after a fitful night he was undoubtedly going to be in a foul mood, and the children would most likely take the brunt of that. He sighed as he walked out of his apartment, flicking a hand to re-seal the wards he placed to hide his home.

He smiled, albeit a little forced, at everyone who greeted him as he walked to the academy. Shikamaru greeted him at the gate as they walked towards their respective classrooms.

"Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru said slowly. "How in the HELL can you get up so early?"

Iruka chuckled. "I've done it from a young age, Shikamaru. One learns fast what one's body can take in a life filled with missions."

Shikamaru nodded as he branched off into the break room, leaving Iruka to the quiet halls as he continued on is way. Realizing he was going to be showing up after some of his troublemakers, who always somehow managed to show up early on the days he was running late, he prepared himself to dislodge any pranks to come his way. Walking up to his classroom door, he raised his hand, removing the chalk duster. He flicked a chakra string at the bucket trying to top itself on him to lower it to the ground without spilling the sticky green contents, all the while keeping back an attack of feathers thrown in surprise that he avoided the other traps.

Ignoring the reverent looks from his students, he called out the one responsible. "Yukio, if you're really going to pull pranks on me, or at least try, then you must know that I myself used to mess around in class at the academy, and I myself was a fairly decent prankster. You'll have to learn better tricks from Naruto if you really want to catch me by surprise."

"It still surprises me that he was able to catch me off guard like that." Iruka muttered to himself. "Anyway!" He continued brightly. "Today we're going to be learning about chakra control!"

"First, can someone remind the class what chakra actual—" Iruka cut himself off as a puff of smoke appeared in his classroom. A certain silver haired Jonin from the mission stood smiling at him. Handing a paper to Iruka he grinned.

"My mission report, Iruka-_sensei_." He deliberately put a mocking tone on the honorific.

"Ahh Hatake-san. SO glad of you to interrupt my class when you very well know this should go to the mission room. So I'll kindly leave you to do such."

"Oh-ho but I wanted to make sure it was up to YOUR standards, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi grinned at him, watching the emotions on the man change from docile annoyance into full blown anger.

"I'll ask you not to interrupt my class, Hatake_-san_, please leave before I deal with you as I do all trouble makers in my classroom." There was a collective gasp from his classroom.

"Iruka-sensei! But that's the Copy-nin!" A blonde girl with green eyes stood up with concern.

"Ahh yes, Mikosa-chan." Iruka gave a sinister smile in Kakashi's direction. "But you see, I am the master in my own classroom. He has until I count to 5 to leave or he will receive the usual punishment for such disobedience."

Kakashi snorted. "As if a chunin-sensei could lay a hand on me. I'd like to see you try, _Sensei._"

Oh if looks could kill, Kakashi would be six feet under from the glare he received at that moment from Iruka. "Oh trust me, Jonin-san. There are reasons I'm a sensei and those are not your business. But I am not some docile creature that you can trample on my territory so easily." Iruka gave a sickly sweet smile after that, the whole of the class ducked under their desks and peeked reverently at their sensei.

Faster than Kakashi could blink Iruka was behind him, Kakashi whirled and leapt back, right into Irukas desk. Grinning like the cat that caught the canary Iruka flipped up at Kakashi, curling just over head, and as Kakashi ducked Iruka jabbed 2 fingers into the pressure point that would knock Kakashi out. Iruka smiled at his gaping class as he landed soundly on his desk in a crouch.

"And that, my students, is why you never piss off a teacher on his own turf." Iruka slid off his desk and pulled Kakashi to the back of the classroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi awoke with a splitting headache that wouldn't allow him much more thought than that required to make it look like he was still unconscious. As soon as the headache subsided a little bit, Kakashi tried to remember exactly what he had been doing just before he was knocked out. Sudden realization dawned on him. 'I was in a fight with Iruka…' He thought to himself, 'Shimatta how in the hell did he knock me out so easily.'

Kakashi paid close attention to the whispers around him. Judging from the tone of the voices and how childish they were, he was still in Iruka's classroom.

"Do you think he'll be mad at us?" One child whispered.

"Iruka-sensei won't let him hurt us if he was! After all, if he's mad, it IS Iruka-sensei's fault." Another responded.

The whispers got cut short as he heard a light, rich chuckle. As he wondered who could have made such a sound he felt his chin tilted up.

"Ahh Kakashi-sensei you can stop pretending now I believe." Iruka chuckled. It was then Kakashi realized that Iruka had been who laughed before. 'He really does have a nice laugh,' Kakashi thought as he gazed up into Iruka's chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly he jerked his head away, cursing himself for thinking that way about the man who had just managed to knock him out and had done Kami knows what to him while he was out.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a very pissed off Tsunade. "Iruka!" She barked. "For what reason exactly did you have in mind calling me down here out of an important meeting?" She glared at the chunin but Iruka could tell it was forced. Kakashi couldn't see Tsunade or talk due to a chakra seal over his mouth and the students and sensei blocking him from sight.

"You know you wanted a reason to be out of that tower so quit putting on a show in front of the students!" Iruka huffed. "Besides! There was a masked menace threatening my classroom!" There was a collective, questioning 'Hn' from around the room, from students and Tsunade alike. Smirking at Tsunade, Iruka stepped aside revealing a trussed up Kakashi.

"You should try to work some manners into this particular Jonin, Baa-chan."

"What did you do to the poor man, Iruka? And only Naruto is supposed to call me that…" Tsunade visibly slumped. "I can't take another Jonin off active duty just because he did something to annoy you."

"He was interrupting my class, which takes valuable time away from me training your next generation of Jonin's!" Iruka huffed and straightened. "Besides, I didn't do anything Naruto wouldn't do."

Tsunade groaned. "That's not much to go on Iruka, not to mention you TAUGHT Naruto everything he knows. Yes he told me about your little lessons!"

Blinking Iruka attempted to look innocent. "I did no such thing! Anyway, would you mind keeping the menace away from my classroom… And he could learn a thing or two about turning in mission reports… By the way you might want this." Iruka handed Tsunade Kakashi's mission report with a smirk.

Tsunade sighed, this time she looked at Kakashi with something akin to sympathy. "Look what you've gotten yourself into brat." Was all she said as she hoisted him over her shoulder.

Kakashi glared daggers at Iruka as he turned away and settled his class to continue teaching, annoyed to no end by the smirk he received in return.

"Kitsune, Ryuken!" Tsunade barked out as she stepped out of the academy doors. Two ANBU's landed silently before her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" They both replied, straightening.

"Tend to Kakashi while I go back to the meeting, its Iruka's seals so be careful, there are bound to be some tricks somewhere in that mess."

Both ANBU's nodded while groaning and helped Kakashi to his feet. The ANBU in the mask with rounded ears and twin red, vertical fang marks on the cheeks, as well as one down the nose, rose and started tracing the seal over Kakashi's mouth quickly.

"Release!" He muttered and then suddenly Kakashi found that he could talk again.

"Who is who?" Was the first thing he said.

"I'm Kitsune." The second ANBU said. His mask had pointed ears, looking much like a fox, considering its owners namesake. It had 3 whisker-like orange marks and a swirl on its forehead. Kakashi looked over into two bright blue eyes, recognition dawning on his face. He glanced over and saw the one called Ryuken slump.

"Tsunade-sama couldn't have picked more obvious names for us, ne, Kitsune-san?" He muttered.

"Iie, I know," Kitsune muttered. "It doesn't help that Kakashi is a genius."

Ryuken sighed. "Hatake Kakashi, do you solemnly swear to uphold this confidence unto the day you die?" He stated the chakra and soul binding oath with what seemed like practiced articulation.

"I swear." Kakashi said slowly. He watched the ANBU Kitsune form a few quick hand-signs and created barrier around them.

"This will make it seem like we still have our masks on to anyone outside of our little group." Ryuken explained as they both took off their masks.

"Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Kitsune, head of the ANBU Black-Ops sealing division. I'm also a part of the main division, directly under both Black-Ops sub-captain Ookami-san and head of the Black-Ops division Tourou-san." Naruto looked at the man next to him, who had yet to reveal himself.

"Inuzuka Kiba, also known as Ryuken, head of the ANBU Black-Ops tracker division. I am a part of the main division, under Kitsune-san, Black-Ops sub-captain Ookami-san and the head of the Black-Ops division Tourou-san." Kiba stated as he pulled off the mask.

Kakashi gaped at the boys standing before him, one having been his own student.

"Naruto?" The question of the barrier was unspoken but Naruto picked up on it none the less.

"Kotetsu." The 17 year old stated as he grinned impishly. "He started me on wanting to learn about seals when he saw me looking through the Uzumaki clan information as well as the Yondaime's. Both my parents were experts at sealing, and mastered a lot of Ninjutsu, he told me that I should learn about barriers too, since they come in handy when sealing. Kiba here is learning really quickly from what I've seen though."

Kiba blushed a little bit. "I could always use practice, but I guess I didn't make ANBU for nothing, ne?"

"I could too, but at least we got partnered together!" Naruto said smiling, Kakashi then realized just how much the boy had matured since he had been in Team 7 under Kakashi. Another realization suddenly hit, that the members of Team 7 were the second Sannin of the Leaf.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, do you solemnly swear to uphold this confidence unto the day you die?" Kakashi startled both boys out of their musings.

"I swear." They said hesitantly in unison.

"I am ANBU Black-Ops operative Ookami. Black-ops sub captain under Black-Ops Captain Tourou, head of ANBU for the last 10 years. I have been his subordinate for 8 of those years."

Gaping at Kakashi, Naruto was the first to recover.

"Karasu-san and Suwan-san don't know what they're missing! The moment they heard it was Kakashi into it with Iruka-sensei they fled the scene. They somehow could sense it was you that was hidden behind Iruka and the students." Kiba grinned in response.

"Maa I'm not so bad." Kakashi fidgeted as Naruto continued carefully undoing the seals Iruka made. "Then again… You both know how cruel I can be on ANBU missions… They haven't had the pleasure."

"Just don't let them find out who you are, and you don't try and find out who they are. I'm going to get in enough trouble when Baa-chan finds out what we did." Naruto stated quietly as he finished undoing the last seal. "There we go, by the way, I suggest you don't bother Iruka… For him to put THOSE seals on you… Sheesh, I don't even want to KNOW what you did. I'm the head of the sealing-division and even I have a hard time with this."

Kakashi stumbled upon hearing that. He had thought that by being the head of the sealing division, Naruto wouldn't be bested by anyone other than Tourou-san at sealing. Apparently the Chunin had far more skill than he ever cared to show anyone except his students, who never seemed to push him to do anything else. It must be because he has such a way with children that they don't want to lose him, since he was undoubtedly the best teacher the Academy has ever had.

Both boys put on their masks again, and almost as soon as they were in place the personas of Kitsune and Ryuken took over those of Naruto and Kiba. Kitsune released the barrier as Ryuken checked over that no traces of Iruka's chakra remained clinging to Kakashi.

"We were informed that we are to make sure you return to your home with minimal inuuries. Iruka isn't one to let a slight on his skills go freely. You'll have to watch your back for a while from his pranks." Ryuken said slowly.

"Yea, he taught Naruto everything he knows… So basically imagine The worst of Naruto's pranks—"

"That's not so bad." Kakashi cut him off.

"— A hundred times worse." Kitsune finished with a chuckle. Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow.

"You remember that incident with the Sandaime about 15 years ago? I mean I was only 2, so I only heard the stories from Genma and Kotetsu in the Jonin Lounge, but still. You know, the one where the whole Hokage Mansion was tee-peed with a Jutsu that wouldn't wear off for a month? And the insides had nude pictures up everywhere, again that didn't wear off for a month?" Ryuken said slowly.

Kakashi nodded. "That couldn't have been Iruka, he couldn't have been the one who got past the ANBU on duty that day… He would have only been 12… Let alone do it so quickly."

Kitsune chuckled again, but this time it was Naruto's chuckle instead of the cold ANBU style chuckle. "No… That was Iruka. When he was teaching Naruto that was one of his greatest stories, but the one that the Sandaime could never really place on him. The only thing keeping him from redoing it with nude men is because he knows Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sempai would know it was him and pummel him into the floor."

Kakashi only grunted in response, he didn't think he could really formulate a response. 'The great copy-nin at a loss for words… I thought I'd never see the day,' Kakashi thought to himself, 'Just who are you, Umino Iruka?'

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for whoever is going to read this! I'll be trying to upload weekly, I'll probably get in maybe 2 more chapters by the time school starts next week, oh and updates may not be regular. Remember the 3 R's! Read, Rate, Review!  
>Oh and reviews are to authors as food is to a starving man... You know, a nessecity ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm thinking about naming chapters, I'll most likely edit them afterwards but feel free to suggest names for chapters after you read them! I'm not really good with that kinda stuff, lol.

**Warning! This chapter will get dramatic!**

**Meg**: Eek! I feel kinda bad!  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: Well don't give it away!  
><strong>Shi<strong>: Dear lord just let them get to reading!  
><strong>Meg<strong>: Fine!  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: Wait! The disclaimer!  
><strong>Meg<strong>: I dun wanna say it!  
><strong>Shi<strong>: *rolls his eyes* Just do it and get it over with, troublesome woman!  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: Who are you? Shikamaru?  
><strong>Shi<strong>: No! But she is troublesome, I swear... NOW QUIT DISTRACTING HER!  
><strong>Meg<strong>: Jeesh fine! I don't own Naruto and I don't think I ever will... sadly...

* * *

><p>BTCE Chapter 2<p>

Iruka dismissed his class early today because they were impossible to settle down after teaching Kakashi a lesson. 'Not that the pig headed man will learn any lesson, if what Tsunade told me is correct,' Iruka thought and he chuckled inwardly. Iruka picked up the scroll Tsunade had given him with team assignments on it, casting a cursory glance over it he saw Naruto and Sasuke were to be Jonin senseis. 'Trust Naruto to get Tsunade and the Council to trust Sasuke again,' Iruka thought with a smile, then he saw who Naruto's genin team was to be, 'Oh fate is a cruel thing.' He shook his head.

Sighing, Iruka walked out of the Academy with a backward glance. What he saw didn't surprise him one bit.

"Why do you always have to act like you're better than us!" Yukio yelled at his soon to be teammate Hideo, casting glances between the two was Mikosa.

"I'm a Hyuga. I don't act, I AM." Hideo smirked, almost triumphantly.

"Just because you come from a prestigious clan doesn't mean you're a good person." A voice said walking past Iruka. Naruto looked back at him and grinned.

"W-what do you mean?" Mikosa said.

"What the Dobe means," Sasuke said appearing next to Naruto. "Is that just because you come from a famous clan, you're not automatically someone who should be praised."

Hideo just snorted. "Who do you think you two are?"

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stated simply.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Th-the Fourth's Son and The Last Uchiha!" Yukio stared at the 2 reverently.

"The Second Sannin of the Leaf…" Mikosa breathed. Hideo just snorted.

"That's not what matters though, ne?" Naruto said. "Do any of you know the stories behind our fame?"

"Well," Sasuke said after they shook their heads, picking up where Naruto was going with this. "We used to fight a lot like Hideo-kun and Yukio-kun do right now. Except, since Naruto was a jinchuriki, everyone hated him, he grew up without love and without family. I lost my family at a young age when the whole clan was massacred. We were at each other's throats all the time, one time we actually almost killed each other, our team-mate and now fellow Sannin, and destroyed the hospital. Shortly afterwards I deserted the village."

Mikosa and Yukio both gasped. Iruka, who was sitting on the swing watching the scene unfold, smiled, knowing where the two were going with this. Naruto picked up the story then. "I felt like Sasuke-teme was my brother, I wouldn't let him go. I never gave up on him coming back. He left when he was 13. Shortly after that I started training with Jiraiya, of the first Sannin. When the Akatsuki attacked the village after I returned, I defeated Pein and became a so-called Hero. I had finally changed what people thought of me. Just as Sasuke had when he left the village.

"What do you mean?" Hideo asked, now interested.

"He means, as a child I was considered a prodigy. Everybody adored me, they wanted to be like me – except for the Dobe here – and I pretty much got whatever I wanted. When I left the village I was treated as the traitor I was. Now that I'm back though, none of the people I used to know trust me. I was outcast, the only person to treat me the same was Naruto because he was the one who brought me back, half-dead as we both were from that fight. Right now, the only people who actually even semi-trust me are the Konoha 12."

Hideo blinked. "Wait… You 2 are part of the Konoha 12? Like my cousins?"

Naruto laughed. "Yea we're like Hinata-chan and Neji."

Sasuke smirked. "Remember when you beat Neji in the Chunin exams? And then afterwards he finally decided to give up on all that fate and destiny bull shit?"

Naruto laughed. "Yea and then I ended up fighting Gaara and winning when you couldn't… God I need to get to Suna.. It's been ages since I've seen him."

"Wait you mean you beat the Kazekage and are friends with him!" Mikosa and Yukio screeched.

"You beat my cousin Neji and got him to stop being a freak?" Hideo yelled at the same time.

"Yes, he did and is. Naruto is as good as he is right now because he was always striving towards a goal – and still is," Iruka finally cut in. "He's a hero of the leaf because he trained hard and long and grew up. Sasuke learned from his mistakes and I don't think he's ever going to go back to his old ways."

"Naruto-san! What's your goal?" Yukio asked.

"He's going to be the 6th Hokage," Sasuke said smiling. "He won't tell anyone what he's doing in the Hokage masion all the time but I think Tsunade finally decided that he's going to be her successor."

"Oi, teme!" Naruto grunted, embarrassed. "Don't go blurting stuff like that out, it's not right!"

"As I recall you had no issues blurting out the fact that you were going to be the Hokage one day any chance you got when I was teaching you." Iruka said smiling at the memories.

"Yea well I've grown up. Anyway kids, just think about our pasts and if you still think you're better just because of your clan, and if you still think you don't have a chance, then I'm going to have to beat some sense into you." Naruto said suddenly grabbing his right bicep. "We've got things to attend to!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Iruka winced slightly as his ANBU tattoo burned because he was being summoned. Sasuke disappeared a moment later.

"Alright kids well you got the earful, I've got to go home and set up look over everything the Hokage sent me for your graduation." Iruka gritted out as his tattoo burned hotter. He teleported quickly to his apartment, grabbing his ANBU gear and mask, he made quick work of changing. He checked all his weapons. His kunai pouch and shuriken pouch were strapped to his thighs. His twin Tantos strapped in an X to his back for easy access.

He pulled on his plated, finger-less gloves, and he slipped on his mask and let his shoulder length hair down. His mask came up and covered his distinct scar, much like the mask Kakashi always wore. Iruka grinned at his reflection in the mirror. No one had been able to recognize him yet, and he planned on keeping it that way. Over his cloth mask he slipped on his ceramic ANBU mask. It had two wave-like blue squiggles on each cheek and a blue upside down triangle on the forehead.

The burning in his bicep had dulled, but it still stung a little bit. The brunette grabbed his pack and slung it over his tantos, the hilts still above the top of the bag. Iruka made quickly out the window in his bathroom, the only window of his apartment that faced an alley. Making his way along the rooftops he ran to the Hokage mansion. Sliding himself through the window to land beside Tsunade he noted the ANBU's present.

First was his second in command, Captain Ookami. His mask was wolf shaped and it had shining silver slashes down across the eyes. He stood straight and tall, his ANBU tattoo still glowing faintly red from the summoning. He stood unusually close to two of the other 4 ANBU, Kitsune and Ryuken. Under his mask he raised his eyebrow at this. Kitsune had his standard shuriken and kunai, aswell as twin Katanas that he wielded like no other. Ryuken had his standard gear and he had his retractable wrist blades out and he was examining them.

Kitsune's mask resembled his name-sake, a fox, and Ryukens resembled that of a hound. Both men stood straight and tall. He knew the head of the sealing division and the head of the tracking division were usually partners, but he had no idea why his partner was standing with them. He ignored this and his gaze trailed to the other 2 ANBU in the room.

One was Karasu, his black spikey hair stood out from the back of his head, closely resembling a ducks butt. He was head of the mid-range combat division, as well as training newer recruits to Black-Ops. His mask was simple, it had 2 black trails that looked like tear stains trailing down from the eye holes and where there would be ears out from the top, at the temples there were little feathered wings poking out.

The other was Suwan, she was the head of the medical division of Black-Ops. She had her pink hair tied back in a pony tail, it was grown out to about waist length even with it up. She stood straight, her ANBU vest doing almost nothing to hide the curves she developed that rivaled Ino's. Her ANBU mask was the standard white, but it had a thin pink horizontal, just high enough to go over the outcrop of the small beak in the area where normally a mouth would have been painted.

He nodded to the ANBU after his brief inspection. He bowed to Tsunade as he took his place at the head of them, Ookami sliding into place beside him. He knew who each of his teammates were, except for his partner. After all, he had taught each of them. Iruka stood straighter as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Tourou, Ookami, Kitsune, Ryuken, Karasu, Suwan, I want you and this team I've called to investigate in a 5 mile radius around the village. We've heard reports of a large group of missing-nin planning an attack on the leaf. Do not engage in combat unless it's purely needed. This is supposed to only be a recon mission."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." They all said in unison. They all took to the windows and leapt out, but just as Iruka was about to Tsunade started. "Iruka… Don't let those 5 die… Please…"

"I won't lose my men Tsunade-sama." Iruka replied softly, then he took off after his team.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They had been out for most of the night already, seeing as it was 1 am. They were closing in on where they started, having gone in about 330 degrees around Konoha. That was when the trouble started.

"Tourou-sempai! Ryuken and I have spotted the enemy! They're 3 miles out from the southwest section of the Konoha barrier!" Kitsune's harsh whisper sounded over their coms. "I can't see very well due to the darkness from this distance… I'll get closer to see how many nin there are."

"Hai, you have 5 minutes Kitsune-san." Iruka/Tourou replied.

"OH SHIT!" Ryuken's voice yelped through the com, not even a minute later. "Ambush! They knew we were coming!"

"Shit!" Ookami and Karasu's voices were both heard exclaiming, along with Suwans surprised gasp.

"Everyone! Converge on the specified point!" Iruka snapped, letting his Tourou persona take over. "Ookami, Karasu, and I will back them up as fast as we can. Karasu if either of them are injured get them to Suwan fast for emergency treatment."

Tourou snapped fast as he quickly changed directions. He heard the clashes of metal on metal and the distinct thump of a body connecting with a solid object. He burst into the clearing with a burst of chakra, practically flying over the battlefield below. Whirling he locked onto the first target; his headband was from Suna with a deep slash through the hourglass-like symbol. 'Hmm… Maybe from before Gaara was Kazekage…' Was Iruka's only thought before the persona of Tourou was in complete control.

He drew his Tantos fast as they made a quick circle of each other. Smirking under his mask as he watched his opponent tense to strike, Tourou chose to swiftly dodge the kick aimed for his chest, bring a tanto down into the upper thigh of his opponent. The man let out a strangled yell and threw 3 kunai at him. Tourou was only able to dodge 2 of them, the third embedded itself just below his ANBU tattoo. Grimacing at the pain he leapt forward and sliced the nin's neck, just in time to watch as Kitsune took a giant shuriken to the back as he leapt to cover Karasu, who was in a heated battle with a missing-nin from Kiri. Memories flashed from his past.

(Flashback no Jutsu [A/N: I'm sorry!])

Iruka listened to Mizuki telling Naruto what he was. He listened to it all as he yelled for Mizuki to stop, he couldn't move lest he reveal his own secrets. He saw Mizuki pull a giant shuriken from his back. Just as he threw it Iruka leapt over Naruto, shielding him and taking the shuriken to his back.

(End Flashback no Justu)

It was luck that saved Iruka then from his spinal cord being severed and only luck would save Kitsune now. Despite that, rage fueled through Tourou/Iruka and he threw 2 shuriken at the man who had hurt his teammate. He dodged as Tourou predicted and dove right into 2 kunai that had been thrown a millisecond later, causing them to embed themselves in his heart and forehead. Tourou dove towards Kitsune, unwanted tears streaming down his face as Iruka took over. Iruka vaguely felt as kunai buried themselves in his back, he vaguely heard the gurgles as the rest of the missing-nin were slaughtered in a quick rage of Ryuken and Ookami.

"Ki-kitsune! Listen to me! Don't stop breathing! Hold on!" Iruka yelled. Following up in a whisper, he breathed into the boy's ear. "I know it's you Naruto… Come on… Pull on Kyuubi's chakra… I'll mask it I swear… Please… Iruka will be devastated…"

"Te-tell Iruka I love him… Tell hi-him he was th-the best brother… I could have asked for…" Naruto gasped, blood leaking out from under his ANB U mask. "Te-tell Sasuke-teme that he was a great partner… Tell Sakura-chan that she better keep being a great medic… Tell Kakashi-sensei… quit being a perv.. And I love him too…"

"No, no Naru, you won't die on us!" Ryuken yelled, Karasu landed on his knees.

"You dobe… Why did you protect me!" He yelled in frustration. "You have people to go back to! You have dreams you stupid brat!"

"Naru, Naru, Naru! Hold on! Suwan is coming! She's going to heal you!" Iruka whispered urgently. He already knew everyone knew who Kitsune was. "Ookami! Go get Tsunade! NOW!"

Ookami gulped audibly, then he disappeared in flurry of leaves. Iruka let tears fall because they would be hidden by his mask. Suwan rushed up and pulled the shuriken out of Naruto's back.

"Kit-kitsune!" She whispered. "Breathe! Don't stop breathing! You stubborn man don't quit on me now!"

Iruka watched the grean chakra flow from her hands into the wound. "Shit!" She yelled. "It damaged some nerves around his spinal cord! We need Tsunade-sama, fast!"

Naruto gasped again in pain. "Te-tell Kiba I love him… I have-haven't had a chance to te-tell him yet…"

Slowly Naruto's eyes closed. Iruka vaguely heard Tsunade scream for Naruto to be brought back to her office with him in tow. He teleported them all back, but only Tsunade, Iruka and Naruto were to stay. Iruka couldn't stay because he had to get out of his Tourou persona so he could be there if Naruto woke up. The last he saw of Naruto was him being ripped out of his ANBU gear and it all being hidden in Tsunade's private stash, only to protect his identity as Kitsune.

"Don't die on me now… Naruto... Please…" Iruka whispered as he disappeared from the room, medics rushing in moments later.

* * *

><p>AN: Eeek it's a cliffy! But don't worry, I won't have character death so early in a story...

**Meg**: Don't kill me please!  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: Or me! Please! *whimpers and hides in a corner*  
><strong>Shi<strong>: Don't you dare touch Kyu!  
><strong>Kyu and Meg<strong>: *blinks in confusion*  
><strong>Shi<strong>: *blushes in embarrassement* OR MEG-CHAN!  
><strong>Meg<strong>: Oh...kay... then... *blinks and shakes head*  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: O.o  
><strong>Meg<strong>: ANYWAY! Read, rate, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I don't really have any warnings unless you count alittle humor as something warning worthy...

**Shi: **Disclaimer!  
><strong>Kyu: <strong>What if she doesn't want to!  
><strong>Meg:<strong> Yea! What Kyu-kun said!  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Ugh whatever I'm not going to argue with you two right now... Meg-chan doesn't own Naruto nor will she ever. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you, that is all.  
><strong>Meg &amp; Kyu: <strong>*pouts* You're no fun.

* * *

><p>BTCE Chapter 3<p>

Iruka sat in the waiting room; he had gotten himself patched up in one of the other rooms of the hospital earlier. He had doctored the wound on his shoulder himself, but he was sure a muscle was torn so he would have Suwan look at it before their next mission. Now all he had to do was wait on word of Naruto's surgery.

Tsunade had been in there for close to 19 hours, healing the damage done to Naruto. Iruka had yet to sleep in the last 48 hours. He was too worried to even try it. The missing-nin his team had killed had somehow set up a barrier that drained Chakra of its inhabitants if they weren't blood tied to it. Naruto was a master in sealing, he only knew a little bit about barriers, so he wasn't able to detect it, and Ryuken hadn't been looking for it. Iruka slumped in his chair, burying his face in his hands. He felt like it was his entire fault, the whole team had been separated because they thought it would be easier, he agreed and broke the cardinal rule, keep the team together.

He tensed, almost unnoticeably as he heard footsteps approach. He refused to look up to see who it was, Iruka felt like he needed to be punished, and he was doing a fine job of doing it to himself.

"Maa, don't worry Iruka-sensei, the brat will be fine, he always pulls through, somehow…" A bristly, deeper voice said to him. Iruka bristled as he noticed who exactly the voice belonged to.

"Naruto… Isn't a brat… And.. It's a—" _All my fault_, Iruka wanted to say, but out loud he said, to his horror, "as if history has a nasty way of repeating itself."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka gulped, knowing he had made a mistake. "Erm… I mean… He took a shuriken to the back… so close to his spinal cord… He was protecting his partner when they were attacked as they tried to retrieve a scroll?"

Kakashi nodded, it was the cover story the ANBU had been told to give Iruka by Tsunade. Little did they know it was actually Iruka who had fabricated the story with Tsunade as is. "But how does history repeat itself, sensei?"

Iruka nervously scratched at the scar on his nose. "You remember when Naruto stole the scroll from the Sandaime after Mizuki tricked him, knowing how badly Naruto wanted to be a ninja?"

Kakashi nodded. "I was on a mission that whole week… But I was told that's when he learned the Shadow Clone jutsu, but he did it to save the person who had saved him. What does that have to do with anything?"

Iruka scratched at his scar again. "I was the person who found Naruto and was there when Mizuki attacked. He threw a giant shuriken at Naruto and I dove over Naruto and took the hit for him. My scar is in the same place that Naruto's will be in."

Kakashi blinked. "You're serious?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san." Iruka looked at the ground. "We were both retrieving scrolls, we both got identical wounds for the same reason, except that Naruto's nerves were bundled differently than mine because of all the scars he has from being beaten as a child by the villagers."

"May I see your scar?" Kakashi asked after Iruka was finished. Iruka looked up startled, only to see what looked like genuine sincerity in Kakashi's eyes. Iruka nodded, and for once he was grateful for the henge he kept on to hid his ANBU tattoo.

"Come with me to the bathrooms… I have a feeling this surgery will take a lot longer than mine did… Tsunade told me that the shuriken was poisoned so Kyuubi's chakra hurt the wound more than it fixed it." Iruka started towards the bathroom with Kakashi on his heals.

They stepped into the empty bathroom, Iruka took a deep, calming breath. Slowly he slipped off his chunin vest and his ninja shirt. He saw Kakashi glance at the wound on his shoulder, but the man said nothing of it, instead of dwelling on it, he turned around slowly, he was uncomfortable because of the little white scars that littered his body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi felt his breath catch when he saw Iruka's bare skin. It seemed ungodly that the man should be that tan all over his body, the only imperfections was the little white battle scars littered over him, yet even those made him seem more perfect. It was definitely ungodly, however, that the man should be as built as he was for a chunin. Kakashi felt himself staring, but then his gaze was caught by the bandage on Iruka's right bicep, but he shrugged it off as a training accident as Iruka turned around.

There, in between Iruka's shoulder blades was an ugly white, jagged scar, the thing was huge and so close to his spine. Kakashi felt his breath catch and he took a step forward, almost as if an unknown force compelled him. The scar only made him more beautiful. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking…' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Never mind… I don't think I care…'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka tensed in shock as he felt cold fingers brush over the scar tissue on his back, the touch was so out of the ordinary for him. Even though Kakashi's fingers were cold, they left a trail of fire on this back. 'What is this feeling?' Iruka thought, stunned, 'I.. I barely know Kakashi… I-it must just be stress and sexual tension…' Iruka gulped and stepped away from Kakashi fast, yanking his shirt back on and pulling on his vest before rushing out of the bathroom, leaving a still Kakashi standing as the light flickered once.

Iruka cursed himself in his mind as he rushed back to the waiting room, praying that no one would be there. Iruka groaned when he saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba standing there. 'Oh fate is a cruel, cruel mistress,' Iruka thought, pained.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw him rush up. "We were told you were here but we couldn't find you, we thought something bad had happened during Naruto's surgery!"

"No.. Tsunade said it's close to finishing, I just went to the restroom." Iruka collapsed onto a waiting room chair. Of course he was only mentally strained, but that's really the worst kind there is.

"Really?" Kiba perked up a little bit. "I found out… I mean… I heard his last words before he blacked out were…"

"What?" Iruka looked up at him with a mask of confusion covering his face.

"I… erm… He said he loved me… I didn't want him to die without me being able to tell him it back…" Next to Kiba, Sakura let out an almost fangirlish squeal, but Iruka could tell how fake the surprise in it was.

"Hn." Was all that the Uchiha said. Iruka watched the pain and guilt swirl in the boys black irises, before he quickly masked it. Iruka groaned softly, only to take their minds off of their guilt, without them knowing that was his goal.

"I shouldn't have taught him such a foolish lesson when he was younger…" Iruka let slip on purpose.

"What?" All three jonin said at the same time. Iruka quickly re-told the story he had told Kakashi not half an hour earlier, reliving the memories again in his head. Just after Iruka finished Tsunade and Shizune burst from the room collapsing next to Iruka.

"The brat'll live," Tsunade ground out. "But he's gone into a coma, and we don't know when he'll wake up. I have a feeling it will be at least a month's time before Kyuubi is able to wake him up, that woman is almost as bad as me."

Iruka sighing in relief, flew over and hugged Tsunade as tightly as he could, throwing everything he had into that one hug, and the one whisper, "Thank you Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that brat!" She replied half-heartedly as Shizune smiled and the 3 younger Shinobi blinked in surprise. "Why don't you 2 call me kaa-san if you have to call me something? I don't like feeling so old…"

Iruka smiled softly. "Because… You technically are his baa-chan… And he took me as his older brother and you treat us like your grandsons… After everything we've been through… It's what you'll always be." Iruka finished his little speech and blushed heavily, realizing he said something so private in a public place.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked slowly. "What do you mean all you've been through?"

Sighing and pulling away from Tsunade's hug, he grimaced. "I took Naruto in at the age of 10. He is why I've never decided to take the jonin exams, he's why I became an Academy teacher, other than the fact that I love to teach."

Sakura maid a small 'o' shape with her mouth while Kiba looked nonplussed, Iruka and Naruto had already explained the situation of their past when Naruto and Kiba started dating. Sasuke just 'hned' because he had had his suspicions for a while now, they were just confirmed.

"The two brats have treated me like a mother figure / boss since I became the Hokage, and Iruka used to call me baa-chan to piss me off when he was a tyke and I visited his mother." Tsunade smiled at the memories. "But other than that… They have no reason to treat me like they do." She glared at Iruka.

"So you're confident Kyuu-chan will wake up Naruto?" Iruka asked. It was pretty common knowledge that Naruto had figured out how to summon Kyuubi out of her seal, he just didn't do it often because of the way some of the council still treated him.

"I'm sure. She loves him about as much as Kushina and Minato do, she sees him as her own kit." Tsunade smiled softly. "I'm hoping that you will be there when he wakes up 'Ruka… He'll need his nii-san to help him cope with the pain, just like you needed him way back then."

Tsunade smiled and left to go do her Hokage duties that had been neglected for the last day. Shizune sat in her place next to Iruka.

"'Ruka-chan… Are you okay?" Shizune asked softly. Sasuke snorted at the name and Kiba laughed outright, that is until they both got smacked upside the head by Sakura.

"I'll be fine 'Zune-chan… I'm still worried about him is all… I want him to wake up soon." Iruka smiled at the little nickname she had given him back when they were younger.

"He'll wake up soon 'Ruka." Shizune smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"How long have you two known each other?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Uhm… Let's see… 'Zune-chan left the village with Tsunade sempai when I was 9… I met her when she was 9… So that makes it… 22 years?" Iruka stated questioningly looking Shizune. She looked contemplative for a second then she nodded her head.

"Wow…" Kiba said slowly. "Wait, Iruka-sensei you're 27 right?" Iruka nodded slowly. "WAIT THAT MAKES SHIZUNE 4 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

"What's your point?" Shizune blinked.

"Aren't you guys a…" Sakura blushed bright red.

"Couple." Sasuke finished for her, rolling his eyes.

"OH DEAR GOD NO!" Iruka exclaimed. Shizune slapped him upside they head.

"What do you mean 'Oh dear god no!'" She glared at him.

"I think of you like a sister 'Zune-chan!" Iruka gasped, "So does Naruto for that matter! It would scar him!"

Shizune started laughing outright at the look of horror on Iruka's face that he could barely mask.

"That… And for the last time… SHIZUNE YOU KNOW I'M GAY!" Iruka yelled the last part, and to his luck… Right when Kakashi walked into the waiting room.

"Wait.. You're gay?" Sasuke broke the awkward silence and staring contest that Kakashi and Iruka were having for a moment.

"Err yea I am." Iruka blushed lightly.

Shizune started giggling. "I think he found out when he was… 14?"

"Shuddup 'Zune-chan…" Iruka muttered. "After I sent that letter Naruto came into the room and saw me kissing my at-the-time boyfriend and he HAD to go on ask how 2 boys can make a baby together…"

The whole room burst out laughing, Shizune managing to utter out one statement. "You never told me about that!"

"Well at the time Genma decided he would tell Naruto! It's not my fault I'm not good with that kinda stuff!"

Kakashi blinked. "Wait! You dated Genma? As in Shiranui Genma?"

Iruka nodded. "It was before he went into the play-boy stage that he has yet to live down. He used to be really sweet, and I think now that he's with Raidou that part is coming out again…"

"Did you know Genma was Raidou's first and only boyfriend?" Kakashi asked.

"Really?" Shizune asked.

"Yep, now I'm normally not one to gossip, but I remember him being pissed and muttering about how chunin's get all the luck at one point when we were younger…" Kakashi started laughing at the end of the sentence.

"Hey that's not funny Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed. "He tried to beat the crap outta me for that! And he was 3 years older than me and a Jonin!"

"Genma was 2 and a Jonin…" Shizune stated slowly.

"Wait what do you mean tried?" Kakashi asked, then realization dawned on him at a memory. "No way you were the one to send him back the the apartment that beat up!"

"Err… I kinda heard that he was gonna try and led him into a trap I had set up previously for someone else?"

"Geeze Kitsune was right when he told me what a prankster you were…" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Iruka asked, startled.

"The ANBU called to undo your god damned seals from when you tied me up!"

"You interrupted my class and had the nerve to insult my skills while doing so!" Iruka snapped.

"Wait you sealed Kakashi?" Shizune asked. She was the only one other than Tsunade, and now Naruto, to know Iruka's secret.

"Err.. Yea…" Iruka said slowly.

"YOU BAKA!" Shizune snapped. "I told you not to do that to any more Jonins! They're getting suspicious of you!"

"Well! He asked for it!"

"I did not! And why are the Jonins suspicious of you?" Kakashi blinked at the end of his question.

"He has Tokubetsu Jonin level skills and he's a chunin." Shizune glared at Iruka.

"I told you! I don't want to take the Jonin exams! And I won't accept Tsunade's promotion because I want to prove myself!"

"You have no reason not to take them now though!" Shizune glared at Iruka.

"Maa, don't fight you two…" Kakashi did his signature eye smile.

"Shut up!" They both snapped.

The three younger jonin's in the room realized this was about to get nasty and started to creep towards the door. Iruka noticed this ended the argument quickly.

"As lovely as it is argue with you two, I think I'll take first watch in waiting for my brother to wake up."

Shizune and Iruka both nodded, more subdued now. They were a little disappointed in themselves for arguing like that with Iruka when his closest thing to a real family was in a coma just a few doors away.

Iruka smiled softly and stood to go into Naruto's room where he was in deep blissful darkness for a little while. He grasped his adopted, blonde, idiot brother's hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: By the way, let me know in you reviews how soon you think Iruka and Kakashi should get together, I know it's going to be at least after Chapter 6 though, I can't make it work sooner than that, it'll have to be after Naruto is out of the coma though so...

Also! I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers and everyone who's added this story to their alerts and favourites lists! It means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: **Don't think I need one for this chappah...

**Meg:** Oh my god I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, school started back up and it's getting a little rough!  
><strong>Kyu:<strong> Don't worry Meg-chan, it's not like they're going to eat you!  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Then again, you never know with yaoi hungry fangirls...  
><strong>Meg:<strong> Not making me feel better, jerk!  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Who said I wanted to make you feel better?  
><strong>Meg:<strong> *growl*  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: *exasperated sigh* Disclaimer: Meg doesn't own Naruto nor ever will, read the story before they start fighting!

* * *

><p>BTCE Chapter 4<p>

Iruka woke when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up into the dark eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Iruka-sensei… I'm here for my watch over the Dobe…" He whispered softly, with a kindness Iruka never thought was possible, even after teaching the boy.

"How long have I been here?" Iruka yawned and then stretched out, the bones in his spine popping loudly.

"Hokage-sama said you've been here for almost 24 hours… I think she said something about you being asleep for around 3 of those?" Sasuke replied. It was about a week after Naruto had fallen into a coma.

"What time is it?" Iruka asked as he stood up, reluctantly releasing the hold he had on his little brothers hand.

"It's about 5am, Monday." Sasuke replied. "Tsunade said that if you want you can have the day off at the Academy but she figured you'd want to teach to get your mind off of everything. She also said something about Kakashi-sensei and revenge… But she was growling under her breath at that point and I couldn't really understand her…"

Iruka chuckled softly. "Kakashi probably wants revenge for how I treated him. But he can try… this will be a very, very fun little war."

That was the moment Tsunade chose to rush into the room with a syringe full of a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. Startled Iruka stepped to the side before she could shove him away.

"I figured out how to make that brat wake up!" Tsunade exclaimed. "If I inject him with a vial of his own blood imbued with healing chakra into an artery that leads directly to his brain, the chakra will seep into his chakra points surrounding his brain and it will pull him out of his mindscape just long enough for Kyuubi's chakra to flow through, waking him up in the process!"

"H-how did you figure that out so fast Baa-chan?" Iruka asked, momentarily stunned at the simplicity of it, no wonder it got overlooked.

"Shadow clone's." She grinned happily then she bent over Naruto to do the deed. "This could take a little bit to work, maybe an hour, or maybe a day. With this stubborn brat we'll never know for sure. But… It's not full proof… It might not work."

"Don't do it yet! I'll go get everyone else!" Sasuke said quickly.

"Don't worry. I already sent messages out to the Konoha 12, Sai, Kakashi, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, and Gai."

"Why, Anko?" Iruka asked slowly, he understood everyone else, but Anko?

"She was on the brat's list, for what reason I'll never know because he refused to really tell." Tsunade said as she slowly pushed the plunger on the syringe. She quickly bandaged Naruto's neck after she pulled the needle out so he wouldn't bleed too terribly. Iruka shrugged and waited with Sasuke for everyone to arrive. He couldn't wait to see his brother with color back in his once tan skin.

He held onto Naruto's hand tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. Kiba was the first to arrive, no surprise there, followed by Kakashi and Anko racing to get through the doors, huge surprise, that one was.

"Shizune told us in person! The others should be here in 10 or so minutes, Tsunade-sama, are you sure this is going to work?" Kiba's words mulled together but after dealing with Naruto for so long most of the people in the room could understand it easily. Iruka nodded as Kiba took the place opposite of Iruka. Kakashi stood next to Iruka and Anko stood next to Kiba. Tsunade was at the head of the bed, leaning over her blonde charge.

The room was tense and silent for a good 15 minutes before the members of the Konoha 12, Sai, and Kurenai showed up. Everyone except Neji and Shino rushed into the room quickly and semi-excitedly, even though you could tell the 2 were wind-blown from trying to get there so fast.

"The letter explained everything to you." Was all that was said by Tsunade. Iruka and Kiba were concentrating on the blondes face, his whisker marks standing out against his scarily pale skin.

The hands Iruka and Kiba were holding twitched, and Naruto's breathing went from deep to more shallow, as though he were gasping for breath almost.

"Naruto, come back to me!" Kiba begged so very quietly, letting small tears roll down his cheeks, begging this to work. Shizune walked in slowly a moment later and took her place by Tsunade. She leaned one hand down and softly stroked Naruto's cheek.

"Wake up soon, please Naru-chan…" She whispered sadly.

"Naru-chan… Please come back to us, come back to your friends and family." Iruka whispered, so as not to break the mood. He was staring at the blonde's eyelids, willing them to open.

"C'mon Dobe…" Sasuke whispered with a concerned look, it was almost funny to see the stoic Uchiha with something other than a blank, guarded look on his face.

"Wake up Naruto…" Kakashi and Kurenai whispered about 10 minutes later. That's when they saw the blonde's eyelids twitch slightly. Iruka felt the limp fingers in his hand tighten and he squeezed back lightly.

"K-Kiba…" Naruto groaned and his eyelids flickered open. "I-Iruka… Baa-chan…"

A chorus of cheers went up all around the room as Iruka and Kiba helped the struggling blonde to sit up, his eyes still hazy from the coma. Iruka breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde yawned suddenly, which caused some of the other's to laugh.

"Was I… Dead?" The blonde asked softly. Suddenly he was glomped by everyone he considered direct family, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Kiba, and apparently Anko.

"No you stupid brat but you were close to it!" Anko sniffled softly.

"Anko-nee-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"No… Naruto you almost died! That shuriken had poison on it! It made demonic chakra harmful to you!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto looked thoughtful all of a sudden. Iruka blinked at the blonde as he turned a knowing look his way. 'We need to talk.' Naruto mouthed, Iruka subtly nodded in response and stepped up to continue hugging his little brother.

"So… How long was I out?" Naruto asked suddenly through all the happy chatter in the room.

"About 9 days." Tsunade replied, handing over the other blonde's clothes. Iruka was watching his little brother so closely he didn't feel the presence behind him until…

"Oh the youthful glory of a young one rising from such an un-youthful state!" The green beast of Konoha yelled. "Why was I not invited to this gathering of friends and family that so youthfully welcomes the returning of this young man's mind to his body?"

Iruka visibly flinched. "We thought you were notified Gai." Iruka stated matter-of-factly. Then with an evil grin cast at Kakashi, "Why don't you go tortu—I mean talk to—your most youthful rival."

Iruka smirked triumphantly at the glare a certain silver-haired jonin sent his way. Then he decided to listen in on the conversation held by his adopted brother and sister.

"Hey baby brother, how's your back feeling?" Shizune asked Naruto softly.

"Its effing tight, my muscles won't relax…" Naruto let out a soft groan as he stretched his shoulders. "I can't move that well."

"You'll have to go through some physical therapy probably… Iruka-nii-san should be able to help you since he's had the same wound."

"Oh yea!" Naruto exclaimed. "He got it when he saved me from Mizuki! Iruka-nii will you help me with my physical therapy?"

"Of course I will, Naru-chan." Iruka smiled and moved to sit by the blonde. "When can you start?"

"He should have recovered his and Kyuubi's chakra within 2 days, any time after that and he should be fine." Shizune answered for him. "But now he needs to rest some."

"Everybody who's not family get out!" Tsunade took the initiative to yell. "Iruka, Anko, Shizune, and Kiba, you can stay!"

"Why can Kiba-kun stay with Naruto?" Ino asked haughtily, glaring at the blonde before batting her eyelashes at the brunette. Iruka laughed silent as he watched Kiba open his mouth a couple of times, gaping like a fish, while Naruto fumed.

"Because he's my boyfriend, that's why, Ino-_chan_." Naruto half-snarled and put emphasis on the honorific.

"Come on, Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed, winking at the couple and dragged Ino out of the room after everyone else.

"Smooth, Naru-chan," Anko grinned. "I never thought you would be the jealous type."

Iruka grinned a little as Naruto smirked back at Anko. "I never thought you would pay attention to everyone else's love life but your own."

"Alright… Naruto… Should we tell them?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"Tell us what?" Anko and Shizune asked simultaneously. Iruka shared a look with Naruto, catching Tsunade bristle and straighten agitatedly out of his peripheral vision.

"That we are both Anbu." Iruka sat quietly listening to the shocked gasps from Shizune and Anko. "I'm Kitsune and Kiba is Ryouken… Baa-chan knows obviously because she's the Hokage and so does Iruka-nii.. Kakashi too and obviously Kiba knows." Naruto finished quickly. He cast a glance at Iruka and blinked. It was as if he was saying do it, if I can you can. "Iruka?"

Iruka swallowed heavily. "The only ones in the room who don't know are Anko and Kiba now Naruto." Shizune let out a small sound and Tsunade growled.

"Set up a barrier if you're going to do it brat. I can't really stop you, you're entitled to tell who you want."

Iruke went through the hand signs and set up a barrier much like the one Naruto casts when he needs to keep a secret; he sighed. "I'm Tourou."

Anko and Kiba both let out shocked noises. "Y-you!" Anko screeched. She leapt at Iruka suddenly. "You fucking asshole!"

"Anko-nee!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell is you're issue!"

"I'm Kobura!" She screeched again. "He used me after a mission!"

"You practically jumped me! And that was a mission gone bad, the release was no questions asked! You even said it! Plus Megumi-san slapped me for that already!" Iruka yelled back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the ANBU Interrogation / Torture headquarters a blonde ANBU in a leopard mask sneezed. Her two co-workers looked at her oddly. (A/N: Hehe my debut xD)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That's not the point!" Kiba barked out. "So you're the one leading all of our missions?"

Iruka meekly nodded. "I am. And that's why I couldn't stay with Naruto like you yelled at me for Kiba… I had to be home before Suwan came to tell me what happened."

"When did Naruto find out?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

"I let part of Iruka slip through Tourou's mask when he took the shuriken to the back, I couldn't keep my grief bottled up." Iruka whispered.

"I see… Well what's done is done theres nothing we can do." Tsunade said in a very official tone. "I trust this information stays only between us. Understood?"

"Hai baa-chan." Iruka and Naruto said at the same time.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Anko, Shizune and Kiba whispered.

"Alright, so I assume you'll be watching the brat, Inuzuka?" Tsunade barked.

"Hai. I would like to take him back to the Inuzuka compound, if that's alright with you Iruka?" Kiba asked worriedly.

Iruka laughed at the boys sudden nervousness. "Yes it's fine, I can't very well keep a Sannin of the Leaf hidden and locked down better than his boyfriend."

Naruto scowled. "I'm right here you know!"

"Yes, yes of course little brother." Anko winked, her earlier anger forgotten in the semi-merriment. Iruka smile a little bit, glad that his secret was out to people he knew would never betray him, Anko because she knew what Tsunade would do to her, and Kiba because of the Inuzuka loyalty, and the fact that Iruka was technically his brother, even though it was only revealed to him recently. 'Very recently,' Iruka thought with little amusement.

Suddenly Naruto yawned, breaking off from his little rant. "I think you should take him home Kiba." Iruka laughed alongside Anko.

"Don't let him do anything strenuous brat, or you'll have me to answer to." Tsunade glared threateningly.

"But that does mean you have to let him out of bed." Shizune shot the young couple a sly grin. Kiba sputtered and Naruto just looked mortified.

"We haven't had sex yet dammit Zune-chan!" Naruto huffed. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"I would hope you haven't had sex considering you only confessed your love on what you thought was your death bed out in the woods and you so much as told me a week earlier you were still a virgin…" Iruka trailed off evilly. "Because you would have told me if you and Sasuke had experimented…"

"Shut up Iruka-nii." Naruto growled. "I don't need you embarrassing me just yet, at least wait for me to recover."

"But then I won't have all this fun." He smirked again.

"Pfft." Naruto gave an indignant sound. "Why don't you go screw with Ookami or something?" He let an evilly knowing glint come into his eyes. It made Iruka shiver a little bit. Yawning suddenly from lack of sleep Iruka stretched.

"I think I'm going to get some proper sleep for once." Iruka smiled. "I have work tomorrow and I don't think I can handle the kids on 3 hours of sleep."

"Alright brat." Tsunade grinned. Naruto smiled and Shizune gave him a hug.

"Take care of yourself Naru-chan." Iruka smiled at his blonde brother before teleporting into his apartment in a swirl of leaves and fire, rather than the usual puff of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As he appeared in his own apartment he let his chakra flare momentarily to check all his traps, finding none tampered with, Iruka flared his chakra again to reset them. The brunet stretched languidly as he stripped down to his boxers, tossing his clothes into the hamper.

Sighing happily under the head of the shower moments later, Iruka allowed all the tension he normally held within his body to melt away. Except for one nuisance, a silver-haired, jonin, nuisance. He let his mind trail to the week before, thinking to himself.

(Flashback no Jutsu [A/N: xD yes again])

Iruka stared at the bathroom wall, he heard Kakashi's breath hitch once an then it was silent for a moment. He heard the footstep as Kakashi stepped closer to him, he could feel the coiled tension in the air, leaking off the jonin, and the uncharacteristically unbridled curiosity that was coming off of him.

Iruka tensed in shock as he felt cold fingers brush over the scar tissue on his back, the touch was so out of the ordinary for him. Even though Kakashi's fingers were cold, they left a trail of fire on this back. 'What is this feeling?' Iruka thought, stunned, 'I.. I barely know Kakashi… I-it must just be stress and sexual tension…' Iruka gulped and stepped away from Kakashi fast, yanking his shirt back on and pulling on his vest before rushing out of the bathroom, leaving a still Kakashi standing as the light flickered once.

(End Flashback no Jutsu)

Iruka shook his head rapidly. Kakashi wouldn't be gay. He saw that look of shock on Kakashi's face in the waiting room when he yelled it to Shizune for the umpteenth time. Iruka palmed his face, deciding he needed to relieve some of the tension from his body. Leaning back against the shower, with hot water beating down on him, he trailed his hand down his chest. His breath hitched as his fingers brushed his semi-hard member.

Letting out soft, breathy sighs, Iruka relieved himself of the growing need in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Meg:<strong> xD you thought!  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Wow...  
><strong>Kyu<strong>: That's just cruel!  
><strong>Meg:<strong> Well I'm getting there, I have to work up the courage to post smut though xD  
><strong>Shi &amp; Kyu:<strong> Work it up faster!

A/N: Remember to review! I need input to know whether I keep writing this or not!

**Special thanks to all my supporters!**

kyocat4  
>Kick-Aft<br>Ukie Uzamaki  
>Vega 1301<br>ActuallyNevis  
>Shit Happens-333<br>evil purple kat chan

(Sorry if I spelled your name wrong, PM me n let me know ^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyu:** Meg-chan you're on. Hurry up and get started!**  
>Meg:<strong> Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I promise I'll try to get chapters up faster! I've had a bad case of writers block and these two constantly arguing did NOT help!  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Hey! I resent that!  
><strong>Kyu:<strong> I do too! It's not like you were ASKING us to help!  
><strong>Meg:<strong> I did so! You were too busy fighting to notice!  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Whatever, god, by the way Meg-chan doesn't own Naruto and never will as far as we are concerned.  
><strong>Meg:<strong> You're just pissy cuz you ain't gettin some. *snorts*

_**Warnings! **__**Warnings! **__**Warnings! **__**Warnings!**_

This chapter is FULL of mature content. If any of you are offended by it please don't flame. I want to say this now though just so you know. Iruka's reactions to what happened to him are based on how I acted when similar things happened to myself. Please don't say what should have happened because EVERYONE is different.

* * *

><p>BTCE Chapter 5<p>

_He pushed the man up against the wall, attacking his mouth with rough, passionate kisses. He slid his hands up the man's shirt, letting his fingers explore the ripples of muscle on his stomach and chest, continuing up to twist and tease dark nipples slowly as he heard moans of lust and appreciation escape from the bronze man's lips tickling and enticing his tongue to want more._

"_Kashi!" Iruka panted out, trapped against the wall, dragging his hands up Kakashi's back, attempting to pull his shirt off in the process. Kakashi growled low in Iruka's ear before he moved to bite Iruka on the neck, marking him as his. He pulled back just long enough to strip them both of their shirts before pushing Iruka onto the nearby bed. _

_Iruka looked up at him, his eyes heated with desire, a gaze full of melted chocolate and promises. Kakashi felt his breath catch and he felt himself wanting to taste every inch of the sun-kissed body beneath him. He licked his lips, contemplating where to taste first, those sleek abs, those sculpted collar bones, his semi-jutting hipbones, Kakashi couldn't decide where to feast first._

"_Kashi! Please do something!" Iruka writhed beneath the hands Kakashi just realized were roaming over the expanse of Iruka's chest and lower stomach. Smirking evilly at the chunin beneath him, Kakashi ground his hips against Iruka's, clothed erection on clothed erection. Iruka let out a heavy moan, followed them with an upward thrust of his hips._

"_Don't worry Ruka… I'll be doing lots of things." Kakashi slid down Iruka's pants and boxers, leaning down letting his hot breath ghost against the skin of Iruka's shaft, causing said man's eyes to widen. Kakashi slowly flicked his tongue against the almost impossibly hard dick as he pinned Iruka's hips down. He could taste cinnamon and a flavor that was distinctly just Iruka. Sliding his tongue upwards to the tip, Kakashi listened to every sweet moan and pleasure filled gasp he elicited from his lover. He took Iruka's shaft into his mouth, moaning at the taste of him, which in turned sent delicious vibrations through Iruka's shaft, causing Iruka to throw his head back._

_As Kakashi slowly sucked Iruka into his mouth, he reached for the bed stand where there was a bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and slipped one into the tight heat of his lover, immediately he began searching for the one spot that would cause Iruka to throw his head back in ecstasy. Kakashi slipped a second finger into Iruka, but stilled his fingers at the small pained whimper that came from the man, but that whimper was quickly followed by a throaty moan. Taking the cue Kakashi started to scissor his fingers in and out of the now slick heat of his lover. Suddenly Iruka cried out arced his back up, his chest slicked with sweat, as he threw his head to the side. Kakashi smirked and hummed around Iruka's shaft and slipped in the third and final finger as he hit that spot over and over again._

"_Mm… Ah! Kashi!" Iruka moaned again and again. The sweet, needy sound filled the room and fed Kakashi's own erection into an unbelievable hardness. Pulling out his fingers, Kakashi generously lubed his own pulsing need. He slid up, licking along the planes of his lover's stomach and chest, across the pulsing vein in his neck, just too passionately kiss him while he aligned himself at Iruka's entrance. In one, swift forward thrust…_

Kakashi awoke with a gasp – and a rather impressive tent in his boxers and sheets – as he sat up suddenly. He collapsed back groaning. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought to himself. 'Since when am I gay?' Snapping out of his bed he stalked into the bathroom. 'Whatever it is… I haven't felt this strongly since…' Kakashi shook his head. 'No use thinking about the past when I always have a constant reminder.' He gingerly touched the scar over his right eye, running the finger softly on it. Sighing he turned on the shower to freezing and stepped in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka groaned as he walked to the mission desk. He'd had another mission last night, and although it went smoothly it still took far longer than he would have liked. Although, that was probably part way due to what today was. Iruka stared blankly and coldly at the wall on the far side of the room, carefully masking his anxiety. He could sense the looks he was getting but he concentrated on faking his smile and forcing it to reach his eyes and hide the coldness in warmth. But the best he could manage was like a brisk sun on Konoha just after it had snowed, that cold light that seemed normal, but almost secretly fueled the coldness beneath the rays.

Iruka shifted in his seat, taking papers and stamping them before putting them into the ever growing to-be-piled stack. He started to fidget a little as the first wave of people started to slow down until it was a small trickle, most of the people avoiding him for fear of a lecture about their mission reports anyway. Pausing his movements to take a much needed deep breath, Iruka sat back in the desk chair. He attempted to force his memories out of his head desperately… But there was just no use, they would haunt him like scars for forever..

(Flashback no Jutsu)

Iruka sat at the memorial stone, crying softly as he stared at two names. He knew it was a shinobi's job to fight and die to protect the village. He knew that so well… Afterall being a tool was all he was good for. But his parents… They were so full of life… And that damned fox had to take it all away!

He stood as smoothly as a cat, uncoiling from his crouch as he wiped his eyes. His fingers brushed the ever present scar on the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes briefly. He thought about how his parents had raised him, training him to be as good of Shinobi as they had been, training him to be better. They wanted him to carry on his family name and be the Hokage's second. But no one was allowed to know that was what he was. And oh how much it hurt to not be acknowledged like the rest.

They wouldn't let him fight… But no one knew what he was capable of, not even his parents. What life had forced him to become capable of, so long ago, and yet oh, oh so recently. Brief flashes of pictures from a year and a half ago flashed through his 10 year old mind. That mission gone bad, the capture… the torture.

_Iruka gasped as he felt the sharp blow to base of his skull, then the world went black. When he awoke he found his mask was gone and the missing nin they had been sent to kill were right in front of him. He turned his head away to try and hide his scar, try to hide his eyes. He'd only been ANBU for a few months but he was so close to the best. He was Aki, in the top ANBU squad at such a young age. Not Black Ops… But oh so close. The man in front of him slapped him to jerk his head to face him._

_"Oh boys, look at how pretty this little one is, almost like a girl." He gave a sickly cruel cackle. "And I know just the game to play with this one." He gripped the front of Iruka's shirt and ripped it off, Iruka's pants followed quickly. Iruka struggled._

_"NO!" He yelled desperately as he shook himself, he tried to feed chakra to break the cuffs but they just sucked it up. 'Chakra restraints…' His dazed and frightened mind told him. _

_"Oh boss, this one's a little feisty." One of the goons said with a sickening leer to his grin and a hungry gleam in his eyes. Iruka let out a soft whimper of pain when he was slapped again, to his own dismay. He cried out again._

_"No! Please don't!" He yelped as the leader spread his legs._

_"No… This will break you faster and make you talk faster…" The second goon grinned and put his manhood at Iruka's mouth. "Suck. Now. And if you bite me, I can promise you your pain will only be worse!"_

_Iruka whimpered and did as he was told. But later he would realize that he should have fought back, because in the end, they were as cruel as they had threatened to be anyway._

Iruka felt suddenly sick to his stomach, and promptly threw up in the bushes.

(End Flashback no Jutsu)

Even now Iruka felt sick. That was only the first time one of his missions had gone that horribly wrong… And he could deal with that… But the first time it happened would never leave his head. He would only ever remember one time after that as clearly as the first. He could remember when Orochimaru had managed to take his team captive, he was the last to be experimented on, but instead of the tests they ran on the others, they experimented with his body. There were hundreds of little scars all over his body mixed in with battle wounds that Orochimaru had made because he 'wanted to find the threshold between pain and pleasure with this last subject'. That had been when he was 16, 4 years before he found Naruto.

Iruka dragged his thoughts out of his morbid memories again. He would not think about the past. He had shunned human contact long enough, and Genma was the only person he had let in, so long ago. But, even though Iruka hadn't felt true love, he still knew that he couldn't possibly let another person close to him. Because the last time he almost let someone closer than just friends, but outside family, he had tried to kill the only person that was still with Iruka at the time. And Iruka bore the giant scar on his back as proof of that.

Keeping his mask firmly in place, he accepted mission report after mission report, all the while sneaking glances at the clock. Genma and Raidou came up together, generally worse for wear but he'd definitely seen them come back worse.

"Hey Gen, Rai." Iruka mumbled as he took their report. Casting a quick glance of it he stamped it and they took places on the couch nearest the desk that no one ever occupied. Kotetsu and Izumo were currently working the desk with Iruka so they weren't there bull shitting and none of Iruka's former students had come in today. This was really curious, considering today was the day that Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura were due back from their weeklong mission. "You two look like shit."

"Shut up 'Ruka." Gen muttered. "Damn assassination missions are gonna kill me."

"Yea, yea, more like you're gonna choke on a senbon." Rai retorted.

"Pfft. Hey Iruka, I know what today is, do you want to go out for a drink or something later? You need to get your mind off it." Gen grinned suddenly. "Come to think of it you told me you don't work tomorrow!"

Iruka blinked twice. "Gen I haven't gotten drunk with you in 13 years. What makes you think I'll start again now?"

"Rai will be there." Gen said still grinning. "He won't let me do anything to you." He winked as Rai snorted.

"Hey, seriously though Iruka, I don't know what really happened because Gen has never told me, because he still partly loves you. Don't look at me like that, Gen," Rai glanced at his lover. "but if he's trying to get you to go out and have a drink with us, I have no problems, plus a little drink always eases the mind."

Iruka nodded, then sighed looking at the clock. "I'm off duty at 5."

"YES!" Gen hollered, his momentary anger and embarrassment forgotten. Iruka shook his head and sighed again. 'Wow… I sigh a lot.' He mentally noted to start holding them in. He got up and walked towards the records room to put away the stamped reports. Humming softly to himself he filed the papers one after the other.

Suddenly from the mission room there was the sound of a door slamming open and the sound of yelling erupted. Iruka peeked out of the records room to see one fuming Uchiha and one fuming Inuzuka nearly nose to nose, with sparks flying between their eyes. Iruka groaned inwardly. Naruto was standing by Sakura while she whispered into his ear about something that made Naruto turn beet red, whether by anger or embarrassment Iruka couldn't tell. He stepped out of the records room and strolled past them towards his desk, waiting for the inevitable.

"Dirty duck-ass haired Uchiha!" The Inuzuka growled.

"Go play with the other puppies, dog-breath! It had to be done!" Sasuke growled in return.

"Like hell it did! Sakura was the medic she should have done it!" Kiba clenched his teeth. "Egotistical bastard."

"Sakura was half dead herself you damn mutt." Sasuke snarled.

"CPR DOESN'T FUCKING REQUIRE THE USE OF A TONGUE YOU PERVERTED SNAKE LOVING BASTARD!" Kiba finally yelled.

"Enough you two." Iruka stated softly. "Naruto, would you turn in the damned mission report and take your boyfriend home before I have to clean up blood. Uchiha, go find someone else to bother for now, I know how you are."

Huffing Sasuke stalked off. Naruto came up and gave in the mission report. "I got choked by chakra wire. I wasn't breathing and Sasuke used CPR but when I woke up fully he turned it into a kiss. Don't worry about blood, I'll deal with them both."

"Alright Naru. Just stop them first next time." Iruka sighed, his mental note already forgotten. "I won't be at my apartment tonight so if you need anything just go in and get it but lock up on the way out."

"Alright Iruka-nii. I'm going to go see Tsunade-baa-chan. Do you have any messages?"

"Not today, but be careful alright? I'm tired as it is and I don't want to hear about mission rooms being broken because of your team." Iruka mock glared at his little brother. Laughing, Naruto just walked out of the room. Iruka leaned back in his chair to go through the rest of his shift in what, hopefully, would be peace and quiet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka leaned back in the booth at the Broken Kunai (A/N: My sis suggested the name lol I loved it!). Genma and Raidou were sitting across from him and he had Kotetsu and Izumo on either side of him. Genma was piss-ass drunk, Raidou was buzzing like Iruka, and Kotetsu and Izumo had just shown up. Iruka listened to the laughter filling the room for a few moments.

Off to his left, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino were arguing very aptly about what happened in the mission room earlier that day. Smiling softly, his memories and fears all pushed out of his mind, Iruka pushed Kotetsu off the bench and stood up.

"I'm going to dance, who's in?" He asked. Raidou dumped ice water down Genmas shirt. Sitting forward, suddenly sober, he gasped.

"Iruka! You're gonna start dancing again!" He practically yelled. Iruka nodded. "OH MY GOD! I get the first dance!"

Blinking, Kotetsu looked up from the ground. "What's so big about Iruka dancing?"

Rai grinned. "Iruka hasn't danced since before he and Mizuki dated. Plus dances like he fights. Quick, graceful, lithe, and…"

Gen jumped in as Iruka scowled. "Dirty!"

"I've gotta see this." Izumo grinned and stood up.

"Alright then Gen, c'mon. You know how this goes." Iruka grinned and backed up to the dance floor, pulling Gen by the hand. Gen cast a wink back at Rai and he just shook his head. At the same time they both reached and let down their hair. Iruka grinned.

"Gen, this is gonna get a little hot and sweaty, gonna strip a little?" Iruka's grin turned into a smirk. Gen laughed and swept his finger down Iruka's chest as they circled each other. Iruka did the same and then it started. The other three got on the dance floor.

Iruka was moving with the music, and as the dance floor got fuller and fuller he and Gen were pushed closer and closer together. Moments later they were grinding on each other, and moving so in sync that no one could tell where one man started and the other ended. By the time the song ended, Gen had ended up with his back pressed to Iruka's chest and Iruka was backed into someone else. Laughing as they started to clear the floor, Iruka cast a glance back to see just who he had been grinding with, and he was shocked to see spikey silver hair and a wide, dark eye.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys I'm sorry for the authors notes in the story just let me know if they bother you. By the way that was the first time I've written something like Kakashi's dream, but I tried my best, most likely it won't be that explicit in the future. Also I understand that some people were getting confused as to who is who in my ANBU, so here goes nothing.

Tourou (Mantis) - Iruka  
>Ookami (Wolf) - Kakashi<br>Kitsune (Fox) - Naruto  
>Ryuken (Hound) - Kiba<br>Suwan (Swan) - Sakura  
>Karasu (Raven) - Sasuke<br>Kobura (Cobra) - Anko

I'm saying this now, there will be other ANBU in the story I just probably won't reveal them cuz that would be no fun. By the way I'm willing to take suggestions on this story so feel free to PM me if you think it needs something or you want something to happen and I'll take anything into consideration!

Oh and if anyone has chapter name suggestions feel free to let me know!

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

kyocat4  
>Kick-Aft<br>Ukie Uzamaki  
>Vega 1301<br>ActuallyNevis  
>Shit Happens-333<br>evil purple kat chan  
>Radkoko<p>

(Sorry if I spelled your name wrong, PM me n let me know ^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Meg:** Okay so here goes nothing!  
><strong>Kyu:<strong> I liked this chapter, itwas a good one for once!  
><strong>Meg:<strong> What do ya mean "for once" you orange haired monkey!  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Well this is the longest chapter for any story that you've written in god knows how long... blonde fox.  
><strong>Meg:<strong> Tch, whatever.  
><strong>Kyu:<strong> *Grinning as he eats a chocolate bar* I didn't mean to be mean but yea, it was a good read as opposed to the quick crap you've been doing.  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Anyway, Meg doesn't own Naruto, nor any Anime she writes stories for, feel free to encourage her fan fiction, just don't get her hopes up on owning her own Anime!  
><strong>Meg:<strong> *pouting in a corner*

* * *

><p>BTCE Chapter 6<p>

_Laughing as they started to clear the floor, Iruka cast a glance back to see just who he had been grinding with, and he was shocked to see spikey silver hair and a wide, dark eye._

Blinking to clear his eyes he just turned away and went back to the table. He couldn't get his mind off of the Jonin but he tried pretty hard. Fed up with the thoughts he let himself loose in the merriment at the table, leaving his troubles at the metaphoric door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka awoke with a splitting headache and an odd warmth that doesn't normally accompany a hang-over. Blinking to clear his eyes and gather his memories he gasped and jerked up forward, effectively causing the arm over his chest to fall off onto the covers.

"What are you doing here!" He yelped, glaring at the man laying beside him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi shifted in bed when his arm fell off to the cold covers. Blinking his eyes he looked up to find a very angry Shinobi glaring at him.

"What's wrong Anko-chan?" He asked calmly. (A/N: xD you thought!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka simmered at his kitchen table, staring at the back of a very taken Shinobi.

"What the HELL were you doing in my bed Aido?" Iruka growled. He kept glaring at the man as he turned around calmly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why Iruka, I do believe you invited me here seeing as I was kicked out of my apartment by Anko-san…"

"That doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed you drunken bastard!" Iruka snarled. "Just get out and go find someone else to stay with!" With that Iruka stood up and shoved Aido out of his apartment. Iruka sighed in annoyance. As he walked over to his couch to relax and read a book, his only thoughts were that one of these days he was going to rampage over some of the Konoha Jonin. He relaxed back and thought about last night, it had been fun, surprisingly enough, considering it was Genma who orchestrated it. Chuckling a little to himself, Iruka amused himself with remembering the looks he was given by a lot of the people at the bar, especially the one of shock, bemusement, and some unreadable emotion in Kakashi's eyes after dancing.

Iruka's reminiscing was interrupted by a sharp burn in his right bicep. Groaning he got up and looked at his tattoo, and sure enough, the black ink had gone to glowing red. Shaking his head and distributing chakra to get rid of any lingering headaches and muscle aches, he went for his closet. After opening the hidden compartment he took stock of his gear, noting with satisfaction that everything was similarly untouched and how he left it after his last mission. Slipping his Tantos into their sheathes after getting his gear on he took to his preferred mode of transportation to get to Tsunade – the teleportation jutsu.

As he appeared in Tsunades office he took a quick inspection of the other ANBU in the room. One was Ookami, as expected. The other was Kobura, whom he now knew was Anko, her mask having only 2 black fang marks and what looked like a shadow around the eye holes, standing calmly yet coiled with tension, as though prepared to strike at a moment's notice, with her preferred weapon strapped to her hip, a slim, long, dagger in a poison slicked sheathe, and on the other side her poisoned dart. The woman was true to her name-sake as always.

The other was her partner Kurohyou, his panther like mask had simple kabuki paint and his dark eyes were guarded. He stood lazily, with his hands in his pockets, but like his partner, he was ready to strike at a moment's notice. His weapon of choice was slid onto his back, a small kusarigama, along with his shuriken and kunai pouches.

Nodding to them he took his place by Ookami, letting waves of power roll off himself.

"Tourou-san. This mission is critical, and as this mission must be completed tonight, I am sending you in early. You will reach the specified destination by nightfall, and carry out your mission then. The objective is simple. Remove the Daimyo from power, as he has become corrupted and is attempting to pass the title to his younger son, not the proper eldest son. I have been corresponding with his wife and eldest son, who believe he is in scheming to take down the hidden villages."

"The process of completing this however, is not so simple. Leave no trace, do it quickly, do not raise alarm, and DO NOT wear your headbands. You will be disguised as rouge ANBU so if you would all take these generic masks and replace them with your own. I would like to see you off. Tourou, here is your mask and the mission information." Tsunade gave her long winded speech in a deathly quiet voice. She handed each of the squad their masks. "I want all of you to return safely. If this is impossible, I have set up correspondence with the Kazekage and he has a place set up for you there. He will not ask you to reveal yourselves to one another or to him; however, as we have a long standing relationship with Suna, you are surely at your own will to do so. Good luck."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" The squad said formally and took to the door. Once outside the office, each stepped into different rooms to change their masks. Once finished they laid there masks with Tsunade and took to the rooftops. Once they were far enough away from the village, Ookami spoke up.

"Tourou-senpai, what are the details?"

"Let's stop here and make a game plan. It says here that while the new Sannin were on their diplomatic mission they were taking notes on the guard rotations for the month. It seems their mission was more recon than diplomatic. While they were there they had multiple discussions with the Eldest son and the mother. They believe that what they say is the truth. There are next to no gaps in the guard rotations, at least not any that an average Shinobi could get through. So now I understand the team choice, although I knew this mission was going to be nothing easy once I saw Kobura." Iruka smirked under his mask at the flash of indignation that crossed Anko's eyes.

"Watch it, bug-boy." She snarled under her breath. Iruka chuckled lowly.

"You're just snappy about a one-time thing that you needed too, Kobura-san." Ookami smirked.

"What the hell did you say you mutt?" She screeched.

"I believe he said you were snappy because you and Tourou did the deed after a mission gone wrong, if you'd be so kind as to be quieter next time, the whole squad wouldn't have known. I mean, Tourou-sempai wasn't the one screaming his own name, we could barely hear him." Kurohyou put in. Iruka chuckled again.

"Maybe you just weren't a good fuck, Kobura-san…" Ookami pondered lowly, while gazing into the furious pale brown eyes of their resident snake.

"Watch it, wanna-be man's best friend." She snarled and stood up, stalking off. "Fill me in later, Kurohyou."

"Well, now that our omen of a pissed off snake has been fulfilled, and my sex life has been argued about in a semi-public place, shall we get on with the planning of this thing?" Iruka got down to business again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi crouched low on the tree branch outside the Daimyo's palace. He was watching the guard closely, waiting for Tourou's sign to advance. He caught the chakra flare that you wouldn't feel unless you were looking for it. Adding his in response, he took through the trees to the scheduled intrusion point.

"Follow me in Ookami. Stay close and watch out for what my eyes don't see." Tourou ordered.

"Hai, sempai." Kakashi replied, leaning behind his crouched superior. Suddenly Tourou rose with grace and ease, and Kakashi was taken back to the night before.

_He closed his eyes and just moved with the music, until he felt a body against his. Upon glancing down all he could see was a cascade of short brown hair, so he continued to dance. He saw Genma up close on the lithe, tan body that was against both of them, and pondered for only a moment what it could mean. Then the song ended and he heard that dark, rich chuckle that he seemed to hear everywhere. Shocked Kakashi looked to see one Umino Iruka glance back at him, smirk, and turn and walk away laughing._

Kakashi followed his captain through a maze of corridors, until they reached an inconspicuous black door. 'This is the door that leads through the closet into the antechamber of the Daimyo's bedroom quarters.' Tourou signed to Kakashi. 'We need to move fast, the guard is coming down the hallway.' Just as they slipped the door closed behind them, Kakashi caught a glimpse of yellow lantern light coming around the corner at the very end of the hall. Slipping into the Daimyo's rooms was easier after that, 'Too easy.' Kakashi thought to himself as he glanced around the seemingly unguarded room while completely masking his chakra.

He saw Tourou stiffen and he blinked behind his mask. Then he felt it too, the soft pulses of multiple chakra's surrounding them, obviously alert.

"Crap, well, it looks like he knew we were coming." Tourou said calmly as he straightened. Kakashi followed suit and kept silent. A silent figure slipped out of the shadow of the desk chair, straightening and looked at the two ANBU members. He scoffed contemptuously.

"All the brat could get to assassinate me were two ANBU, who probably couldn't take down a simple Genin. Such a pathetic waste of a firstborn." The Daimyo spat, disgustedly.

Kakashi could see the dangerous glint of amusement in Tourou's eyes as he turned to face the Daimyo, trusting Kakashi to watch his back.

"Not exactly a waste, sir." Tourou said conversationally. "After all, I can tell these guards were assembled rather hastily in preparation. I assume your wife and son are locked away and you discovered only today that your son had plans to assassinate you, to end your corrupted rule?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, knowing that his captain had struck a nerve when he saw the silhouetted figure stiffen and caught the shift in chakra of the room from the guards. He saw the tiny flick of his captains ring finger, signaling him to attack the guards – which he did.

With a quick step forward, the first guards leapt at him. They were skilled Shinobi, yes, but not as skilled as the second in command of the Leaf's ANBU Black Ops. With a solid kick Kakashi knocked one guard into a second, causing both charging ninja to stumble and fall. With two quick flicks of his wrist he took out the other two that moved from their hiding spots with Kunai. He knew more would come because he could sense the tense chakra emanating around the room from everyone, and everyone was more than 3 people.

He saw Tourou nod his head in approval and stood up in a lazy manner, clearly mocking the other Shinobi in the room. He heard the Daimyo's breath quicken and heard Tourous soft, rich chuckle.

"As you can see, appearances can be quite deceiving, no?" He asked, yet again conversationally.

"H-how? You're unranked ANBU!" The Daimyo had backed up to the window, facing the 2 ANBU with a look of mixed anger and fear. Kakashi spoke for the first time at this.

"Excuse me, sir," He said pleasantly, then as he motioned to his left sleeve where you could see the slightly darker swirl of black that resembled the standard red swirl on most Jonin uniforms. "This marks us as Leaf ANBU Black Ops. That means we aren't regular ANBU. We are special ops. We are the top, the best of the best ANBU. There's only about 100 of us total, in a population of probably over 10,000. IF you know your math you know that's only 1% of the population."

The Daimyo had paled signifigantly. "How did he get Black Ops here! The brat wasn't smart enough to get you guys!"

"You see, sir." Tourou took over again. "You have presented a rather large security risk to us. As you have decided to appoint your younger son, who follows your ideals, as your successor in 2 months. Your ideals are not good for the people, as they are selfish ideals that benefit only you and yourself.

"So the boy you see as un-intelligent, the boy you see as incompetent, only has the good of the people in his heart, whereas you are a corrupted old man who has managed to corrupt his youngest son as well. And not only that, but you have the audacity to lock away your wife and eldest son. That I find disgusting."

The Daimyo had paled even further by the end of Tourou's little speech, and had taken on a slight green tinge. "Guards! Guards! Kill them! Quickly! Kill them now!"

As the last words rang in the air, the guards stepped forward, their weapons dropped to the floor. Kakashi tensed again.

"We will not help you any longer, we did not know what you were doing, and we do not wish to be a part of it." A young man stepped forward solidly and stood his ground, his glance gone from the daimyo and placed on the tense and waiting Kakashi. Tourou nodded simply. "Very well."

Startled, the Daimyo stiffened. "You traitors! Traitors! You cannot abandon your leader like this!"

"They do not abandon their leader." Kakashi said grimly. "They abandon an old man who has lost his sense of duty."

"No!" The Daimyo screeched and turned, diving through the window, and onto the roof.

Kakashi glanced at Tourou. "Go after him. I'll deal with these ones." He nodded towards the group of guards, who immediately tensed and shuffled away from him. "Don't worry, I won't kill you since you surrendered and realized he was pulling the wool over your eyes." At this they relaxed again and Tourou nodded in approval.

"I'll be back." Was all he said and he took off out the window after the Daimyo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka smiled a grim smile under his mask as he jumped out the window and onto the roof. He could see the man scrabbling over the ridge of the building, trying to get away. He jumped simply and landed on the rooftop above him, a distance away from the man who had just finished pulling himself up, breathing calmly, Iruka threw one Kunai, missing the Daimyo's feet by about an inch, just to startle the man.

He looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes went back and forth between the Kunai, to the ANBU silhouetted against the full moon, in a low easy crouch, and then he took off.

Iruka watched the man in disdain. As much as he hated assassination jobs, he couldn't help but hate it when the target forced him to chase them. There was nothing more sickening than the look of pure fear in their eyes as their last hope of escape slipped away. He could deal with the war, he never had to be up close and personal to make sure the target was dead, because someone else always checked the bodies.

In these, he had to be close to make sure that there was not a chance to fail. He did a quick hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear right behind the Daimyo in the same fashion.

"This ends your reign." The Tourou persona whispered solemnly as he slit the Daimyos throat. He beant down and healed the damage enough so no one would be able to detect it and teleported the man to his bed room, to make it seem like old age had finally gotten the poor bastard.

As Ookami appeared next to him, he sighed. "Report."

"The others are safe and so is the Daimyos son and wife. The younger seems to have disappeared a day ago with a strange white haired man."

Iruka sighed. "Well… Now it's time to report. We don't have the time to question anyone today. The limit that Hokage-sama set is almost up."

"Hai, Tourou-taicho." Ookami saluted then went to round up Kobura and Kurohyou.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's that, I didn't want to get too explicit with the fight scene this chappy but it was worth it, I'll update the next chapter soonish I hope, I don't know though. Also, I understand that some people were getting confused as to who is who in my ANBU, so here goes nothing.

**Known:**  
>Tourou (Mantis) - Iruka<br>Ookami (Wolf) - Kakashi  
>Kitsune (Fox) - Naruto<br>Ryuken (Hound) - Kiba  
>Suwan (Swan) - Sakura<br>Karasu (Raven) - Sasuke  
>Kobura (Cobra) - Anko<p>

**Unknown:**  
>Kurohyou (Panther)<p>

I'm saying this now, there will be other ANBU in the story I just probably won't reveal them cuz that would be no fun. By the way I'm willing to take qustions so feel free to PM me if you get confused!

Oh and if anyone has chapter name suggestions feel free to let me know!

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

kyocat4  
>Kick-Aft<br>Ukie Uzamaki  
>Vega 1301<br>ActuallyNevis  
>Shit Happens-333<br>evil purple kat chan  
>Radkoko<br>blacquesironrain  
>shadow visor<br>maethebellydancer

(Sorry if I spelled your name wrong, PM me n let me know ^.^)


	7. Chapter 7

**Meg:** Whew that was hard to write lol.  
><strong>Kyu:<strong> I like this chapter, I think it's better than the dream Kakashi had at least.  
><strong>Meg:<strong> I know, don't tell my brother I said this but I like what you guys write better T.T  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Well, you should get going and do the discaimer and the warnings afterwards, and re-read the chapter for errors.  
><strong>Meg:<strong> Tch, whatever. I did that.  
><strong>Kyu:<strong> *grins as he pops a raisonnette into his mouth* Well looks like she's gonna be stubborn again... Gosh you are so difficult Meg-chan.  
><strong>Shi:<strong> Anyway, Meg doesn't own Naruto, nor any Anime she writes stories for. Feel free to tell her so, since she won't believe us. This story is the only thing she owns, along with her other fanfiction.  
><strong>Meg:<strong> *pouting in a corner, yet again* You guys are so mean to me nowadays... I think I was right last night when I posted the chappy for 'What Happens Now'! You guys did go off and have crazy rabbit sex QQ. That's why this chapter is awesome.  
><strong>Kyu &amp; Shi: <strong>*sweatdrop*

**Warnings!**

There is finally some smut in this chapter but read to find out what exactly happens hehe... I am quite evil, are I not?

* * *

><p>Few weeks had passed since the team's successful assassination, and Iruka was slightly worried. He had not been called a single time to Tsunade's office, and as far as he could tell, neither was Ookami.<p>

Sighing he shook his head and continued to grade papers at his kitchen table, his red pen almost never unmoving. It was times like these that he loathed being an Academy teacher. As he watched these kids grow up, he couldn't help but feel remorse because all he was doing was preparing them – or not so much in this case – for the inevitable life as a Shinobi, and the inevitable death as one. He knew these papers were not crucial to the life of them, and in honesty really only preparation for the hours of mission reports they would have to stamp off and write out, but the quality of such was absolutely horrid. Putting down his pen he moved to leave his kitchen via window.

Iruka mentally growled. He felt like he was merely creating a herd of mini-Hatake's to be running around recklessly. Iruka's eye twitched as he left his apartment. 'Speak of the devil and he shall come….' His mind intoned gravely. However, he continued to walk, and continually felt the presence behind him. Walking into the Broken Kunai for his get together with Raidou and Genma, Iruka grimaced.

"'Ruka!" Genma cried out happily as he approached. Rai simply nodded and smiled his greeting.

"Gen, Rai." Iruka smiled a small smile. Then stiffened slightly and Genma's next statement.

"I'm glad you could make it too Kakashi!" The man bounced slightly, already buzzed, with a senbon hanging loosely in his mouth.

Mentally growling, and making a note to beat Gen later, he turned and smiled at Kakashi. "Oh Hatake-san. I didn't know you would be here too."

"Well, I couldn't pass up a chance to get to know you better, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi gave that unnerving eye smile and Iruka blinked and slid onto the bar stool. 'What is that supposed to mean..?' He thought to himself as he ordered his sake.

Smiling hi listened absently as Gen rattled off on the latest gossip around, and apparently it had something to do with Aido and Anko. Iruka snorted.

"Aido had it coming to him." He stated simply, as much as he was opposed to partaking in gossip, this was one time he could relent.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi and Genma said in unison. Raidou merely raised his eyebrow in question.

"I mean, he was already sleeping around. I know Anko-san isn't an angle, but she's only ever slept around when they are angry at each other and separated for a period of time."

Kakashi blinked his one visible deep, slightly silvery black eye. "As I recall, Anko slept around quite a bit before that, did she not?"

"Before they were together yes." Gen blinked, wondering where Iruka was going with this.

"Aido keeps trying to have sex with me." He stated bluntly, accompanied by a slight grow that revealed his distaste. "He's tried it at least once a week, for the past 6 months. I told Anko but she didn't want to believe it."

Internally, Kakashi growled slightly. No one should be treating Iruka like that, ever. Except for him. 'Woah.' Kakashi thought. 'Where did that thought come from?' He blinked a few times

"What the hell…" Was Raidou's murmur, followed by a slow exhale of breath from Genma.

"I'm going to KILL that man!" He growled.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it Gen." Iruka smiled and downed the rest of his Sake, followed by another. And another. After a while, Gen and Iruka were well on their way to drunk. Kakashi found himself gazing at the slight blush adorning sun kissed skin, wondering, however slightly, if Iruka tasted salty or sweet. Blinking to himself he shook his head and ordered another glass of Sake.

Suddenly Iruka bounced up. "I want to dance. Anyone care to go with?" He grinned when Gen stood up, almost immediately. After a moments consideration, Rai stood up as well. However, his grin fell, however slightly when Kakashi stood up. Turning and masking his discomfort with a smile, he led the way to the dancefloor.

Kakashi didn't know what possessed him to stand up and go with Iruka to the dance floor, but something had and he wasn't about to back out. He knew full and well now, he wasn't exactly gay. Nor was he exactly bisexual. At this current moment though, his thoughts where simply that he was 'Iruka-sexual'. He smiled a little at the term and watched the lithe younger man walke ahead of him. He was unsure of Iruka's feelings towards him, but if past experience and the emotion that flickered over Iruka's features was anything to go on, he'd have a lot of convincing to do if he wanted anything of Iruka. He blinked suddenly, wondering what his sake induced mind could come up with.

As he slid upon the dance floor, flowing into the music's beat easily, he watched the movements of the chocolate eyes man before him, this time Iruka was facing Kakashi, with Gen and Rai absorbed in each other a few feet away. It wasn't too entirely late yet and the dance floor was still quite crowded. Soon, Kakashi and Iruka were shuffled together. Kakashi grinned a little to himself. Iruka, unprepared for the contact, looked up slightly startled. Kakashi ignored the look and kept dancing, letting himself get lost in the music. He felt his hips swaying seductively against the brown haired man's, but couldn't actually stop it. He was too lost in the sensation.

The look in Iruka's eyes was a mix of arousal, apprehension, and something Kakashi couldn't describe, as moments later he and Iruka were moving perfectly together, not quite dry humping each other.

Kakashi felt himself being pulled into the back of the Kunai, and through the back door, before he took a slightly drunken initiative and pushed Iruka against the wall, panting with the slight exertion from the dance floor. He gazed into slightly glazed eyes and let out a soft growl. He pressed his lips into Iruka's, savoring the feel of the soft lips against his and applying more pressure, hungry for more of the slenderly muscled and built body pinned between himself and a wall. He felt Iruka return the pressure, and slid his tongue against sinfully soft lips, coaxing them to open.

When they did, in a slight gasp, he delved his tongue in to explore the hot, wet cavern. Suddenly he pulled away from the panting man, dragging him towards the alley's exit. Their trek was interrupted by many stops in alleys, in which Iruka was repeatedly reduced to a panting moaning mess. Neither man thought of the consequences of their actions, nor really cared in their alcohol induced state.

Somewhere, in the back of Iruka's mind he wondered just what the hell he was doing. But that thought was quickly washed away in the heat that was Kakashi's body pressing against him, pinning him to the entryway of Kakashi's apartment. He felt himself being divested of his clothing, his loose shirt was nearly ripped from his body, and he moved his hands upward on his partners' slim, prominent abs. Kakashi lifted his arms just long enough for his shirt to be stripped off him before he was pressed against Iruka yet again, the skin to skin contact driving the latter up the wall.

Groaning with strain at holding back, Kakashi bit into Iruka's neck, eliciting a whimper from the darker man. Kakashi pushed the very slightly shorter man up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Kakashi's hips. The silver haired man groaned softly and ground his hips upward into his soon-to-be bedmate. Iruka let out a deep moan, his head falling backwards revealing more of his delicious neck to Kakashi.

He carried the man to his room and threw him onto the bed, growling at the sight before him. Rather like his dream in some respects. Iruka looked up at him, his eyes churning with desire. Kakashi felt his breath catch and he felt himself wanting to taste every inch of the sun-kissed body lying on the bed before him. He licked his lips, deciding what to do first, he settled for stripping the man of his pants and boxers, revealing the aching need, standing at attention.

"Kakashi! Please do something!" Iruka writhed beneath Kakashi as he slipped off his own pants. Smirking evilly at the chunin beneath him, Kakashi ground his hips against Iruka's, bare skin on bare skin. Iruka let out a heavy moan, followed them with an upward thrust of his hips.

"Don't worry Ruka… I'll be doing lots of things." Kakashi slid down Iruka's chest, licking and nipping here and there. He slowly flicked his tongue against the dusky bud of his nipple. He could taste cinnamon and a flavor that was distinctly just Iruka. Sliding his tongue in swirling motions around the nub, Kakashi listened to every sweet moan and pleasure filled gasp he elicited from his lover. He took Iruka's shaft into his hand, fisting him slowly which in turn sent delicious sensations through Iruka's shaft, causing Iruka to throw his head back.

As Kakashi slowly switched his attention to the other dusky nipple, he reached for the bed stand where there was a bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and slipped one into the tight ring of muscle, immediately he began searching for the one spot that would cause Iruka to throw his head back in ecstasy. Kakashi slipped a second finger into Iruka, however he stilled his fingers at the small pained whimper that came from the man, but that whimper was quickly followed by a low, needful moan. Taking the cue Kakashi started to scissor his fingers in and out of the now slick heat of his lover. Suddenly Iruka cried out arced his back up, his chest slicked with sweat, as he threw his head to the side. Kakashi smirked and hummed around Iruka's shaft and slipped in the third and final finger as he hit that spot over and over again.

"Mm… Ah! Kashi!" Iruka moaned again and again. The hot, needy sound filled the room and fed Kakashi's own erection into an unbelievable hardness. Pulling out his fingers, Kakashi generously lubed his own pulsing need. He slid up, nipping across his lovers chest, across the pulsing vein in his neck, he captured the man's sinful lips while he aligned himself at Iruka's entrance. In one, swift forward thrust he seated himself inside the sun kissed man.

Panting while he waited for Iruka to adjust, he nipped at Iruka's lips. When Iruka shifted his hips in signal, Kakashi pulled all the way out and shoved himself back in, he set a fast pace that had Iruka crying out as he mercilessly hit that place inside him. He was groaning and pant, the tightness consuming him as he was pushed ever closer to the edge. As he felt himself nearing that sweet completion, he grabbed the throbbing erection that was dripping against his stomach, fisting it again and rubbing his thumb along the tip.

"Kashi! I'm gonna… Ah!" Iruka cried out as his back arched off the bed, Kakashi grunted against the man's salty neck.

"So am I." He panted out, with one final thrust they exploded into white, calling out the other's name. As Kakashi slid out of Iruka he collapsed to the side, circling his arms around the panting, tanned man. Soon, they both drifted off into an alcohol induced figurative coma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In his sleep, Kakashi shifted in the bed, trying to find the heat that was there mere minutes before. Then he heard his door slam closed, the loud crashing bang echoing in the silent apartment.

Kakashi sat up, immediately wary and alert, ignoring the throbbing in his temples. Then the events of last night came crashing back on him and he groaned, gripping his head as the sweat and release stained sheet slipped lower on his hips.

"Shit." He growled. He'd screwed up big time. He should have known better even drunk. Iruka wasn't someone you can take home for one night and then expect to date. He had too much self-respect for that. "Shit." He muttered again as he stood up and walked to the shower. He didn't know what he was going to do now; his plans had been ruined through one night of drunken activity. He knew now that he was more than physically attracted to the chunin enigma, but he couldn't place why.

Other than the fact that he was incredibly strong, and if the looks that sometimes crossed those sweet chocolate filled eyes were anything to go on, there was definitely something more to go on. But Iruka couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen eyes like that somewhere, but he'd yet to place where.

He seriously thought he needed to get his head checked, because he was constantly thinking about the younger man. He was everywhere Kakashi seemed to be, not that that was Kakashi's fault, oh no. He didn't stalk the chunin, nor did he ever deliberately turn in bad mission reports just to hear Iruka ranting about something. Kakashi groaned as the searing water fell over his body, tinting his skin an angry red color in patches, no, he wasn't obsessed at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iruka groaned as he collapsed against his shower wall. 'What the hell was I thinking last night?' he mentally berated himself. He knew now that his reputation was going to be smeared, everybody would know he'd slept with the infamous Hatake Kakashi by this afternoon.

He knew Kakashi didn't care who thought what about him, and frankly Iruka really didn't either. But he couldn't afford to be viewed as the kind of person he was bound to be viewed as now. He growled to himself and turned the water to scalding, letting it cascading down his already patchy skin. He sighed and resigned himself to the inevitable, groaning softly. He was only thankful that he had no bite marks on his neck. And he was not going to forgive Kakashi for taking advantage of him, nor was he going to forgive himself for letting it happen. He banged his head lightly backwards against the wall. Sighing he turned off the water, seeing as it was starting to get chilled anyway.

_"Well, I couldn't pass up a chance to get to know you better, Iruka-sensei." _Iruka bristled at the remembered statement from last night. So now he realized exactly what that meant, apparently the man had planned it all. Iruka simmered in the back of his mind as he muttered obscenities under his breath.

He stepped out of the shower and patted his hair dry with a towel and pony tailed it. He looked at his body in the mirror. There were quite a few bite marks and he saw the bruising already forming where Kakashi had been constantly sucking and nipping. He felt himself flush at the memory. 'He was NOT going to think about it. Ever. Because he only liked it while he was drunk. Yes that was it, only while drunk. That man wasn't going to be a part of his thoughts.' He thought to himself vehemently in denial.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, aren't I evil! *queue laugh*. Well, I'll update the next chapter soonish I hope, I don't know though. I think that smut turned out quite well on my part!

Remember to review! I love y'all and reading your comments spurs on my happiness which in turns puts me in the mood to write more often and post sooner, so I hope y'all take that into consideration hehe.

Also, I understand that some people were getting confused as to who is who in my ANBU, so here goes nothing.

**Known:**  
>Tourou (Mantis) - Iruka<br>Ookami (Wolf) - Kakashi  
>Kitsune (Fox) - Naruto<br>Ryuken (Hound) - Kiba  
>Suwan (Swan) - Sakura<br>Karasu (Raven) - Sasuke  
>Kobura (Cobra) - Anko<p>

**Unknown:**  
>Kurohyou (Panther)<p>

I'm saying this now, there will be other ANBU in the story I just probably won't reveal them cuz that would be no fun. By the way I'm willing to take qustions so feel free to PM me if you get confused!

Oh and if anyone has chapter name suggestions feel free to let me know!

**A special thanks to all my supporters!**

kyocat4  
>Kick-Aft<br>Ukie Uzumaki  
>Vega 1301<br>ActuallyNevis  
>Shit Happens-333<br>evil purple kat chan  
>Radkoko<br>blacquesironrain  
>shadow visor<br>maethebellydancer  
>RobotInTheRoom<p>

(Sorry if I spelled your name wrong, PM me n let me know ^.^)


End file.
